Naruto Olympus Gaiden: The lightning thief
by Lunkman
Summary: Hades king of Underworld thought that he would never fall again. No. He wasn't like Zeus, running after every T.V pretty face he could see. He was going to keep his promise. Because the king of the underworld always kept his promises. At least that's what he thought a week ago, because that red-haired girl was really starting to get to him. Maybe he should try. what could happen ?
1. I- My demonic math teacher

-POV : Percy

my name is Percy Jackson. I am twelve years old and in sixth grade at the Yancy Institute. The yancy institute is a box for problem children located in New York. How did I end up in this place? Very simple. Everywhere I've set my little feet. A disaster was happening to me. As in fifth grade when I and my old school visited the battlefield of Saragota, I had caused an accident with an Independence War gun. I wasn't aiming for the School Bus, but I was still fired. Or in the fourth grade when we visited the shark pool at monde《à the other side of décore》j'I accidentally pressed the wrong controller and the whole class took a dive that wasn't there. Or the time... anyway, you see the point. And that's how I ended up in Yancy. And that I was on that bus to the museum for a school trip.

\- Hey Bobofit, you know I really want to add you to my collection of people who really saw me angry? said a boy with black hair sitting next to me.

I was turning to this boy. Naruto his name was. And he was my best friend. He was a boy with black hair and eyes blue and cold as ice. And yes, Naruto was not the most social boy in the class. His face was always impassive and when he smiled he always looked cruel or sadistic. He loved to make fun of people and when he spoke in his deep, icy voice and directed his cold, insane eyes at you, you sometimes ended up wondering if he was crazy. But despite all these little details he was very handsome and the girls would throw themselves at him if he didn't have this strange personality. At the time he was wearing a Black T-shirt with green writings all accompanied by black jeans slightly fold on his feet and a pair of Black Converse. As usual, he had his headphones on. Naruto and I had met on my first day in Yancy. We had discovered that we were going to share the same room. At first he was cold and distant but he finally opened up and we became friends. Then Grover moved in and we became friends with him too, a nice guy but a little too emotional.

\--

Naruto Uzumaki was like one of Yancy's weirdest students. He was handsome, had a sense of style and was quite mysterious. But as we got to know him, we discovered a friendly, joking boy with sadistic and sometimes even cruel tendencies. He, like Percy, suffered from dyslexia and hyperactivity. But he did very well at school and always finished in the top rankings in his class. Currently he was on his way to the Museum with his class, and accompanied by their Latin teacher Mr Brunner a man in a wheelchair and friendly with a tweed jacket that smelled like coffee. Their Math teacher too, Mrs. Dodds was from the Party, an elderly woman, with a biker style that gave her a gangster look that Naruto liked. He didn't particularly like Dodds because she was martyrizing Percy very much (The poor man was fair in everything that was school).

Naruto watched with trouble as Grover was bombarded with a ball of peanut butter bread and ketchup from Nancy Bobofit the red kleptomaniac's lunch. Grover was an easy target. It was a light weight. He cried when he was frustrated and had to repeat several times because he was the only sixth to have acne and a shadow of down on his chin.

\- Hey Bobofit, you know I really want to add you to my list of people who really saw me angry? Naruto launched Naruto.

This one became horribly pale.

\- We are there. Say Mr. Brunner's voice. Everybody down.

Naruto jumped out of his seat. And grabs his backpack.

\- Percy, Grover, we're on the move," he said to his two friends.

\- Yeah, two seconds, Percy said in a tired tone.

Naruto began to move forward.

\- I'll wait for you outside.

Naruto stood behind Nancy Bobofit who was in line towards the bus exit and decided, while waiting for the other two to join him, to scare her a little.

\- Hey, Nancy, whispered Naruto with a icy voice in her ear, you know why I was kicked out of my old school?

She jumped and turned around with a frightened look, Naruto's smile became more cruel.

\- N-n-no," she said in a trembling voice.

-Well, I'll tell you," he said, inhaling a big blow, his eyes lighting up with a crazy glow, you know, there was this kid, Charlie Gomez his name was, a real little cockroach this guy Just like you. He spent his time busting my balls just like you. And one day, I got tired of it, and I seriously beat him up.

She let out a high-pitched scream and ran away, pushing everyone else in front of her. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and moved forward. He had exaggerated a little bit with his story. He had indeed kicked Charlie Gomez a few times, but it had only cost him a week of exclusion and two warnings as well as a month in the school shrink's office. He had been fired alright, but that was because he had deliberately set fire to the science building.

\- Well, your attention please," said Mr. Brunner in a calm but engaging voice, "we will divide into two groups. One under the supervision of Mrs. Dodds and the other under mine. We will start with the gallery of Greek mythology.

\- Why not the Roman one, asked a boy with glasses holding a notebook in his hands, The Romans are much more interesting, their territory was much larger and their influence was much greater.

\- Next time the Romans, said Mr Brunner with an embarrassed look as he took a look at the sky. Come on, follow me!

They entered the museum, and went around the Greek gallery, Mr Brunner giving explanations on the left and right. Naruto noticed that Mr Brunner looked at the sculptures and paintings with a kind of nostalgia in his eyes, as if he had been present on each of his occasions. They finally stopped in front of a painting, showing a man eating his children.

\- Percy," said Mr. Brunner, turning to him, "can you tell me what we are observing.

\- Uh," said Percy in an uncertain tone, "it's a painting of Kronos eating his children.

\- Yes, said Mr Brunner with an excited look. but why did he eat them?

\- Uh... Because Kronos was the King of the Gods... TITANS, corrected Percy when he saw Mr Brunner's Scandalous air, and uh...

\- This old man was afraid of being dethroned by his children and therefore decided to eat them, said Naruto sarcastically. talk about bad taste. The class gave a little laugh and Mr Brunner smiled. Percy gave a look that said "thank you" to Naruto. Mrs. Dodds remained silent, observing all this with an attentive eye.

\- Can you tell us the rest Naruto," asked Mr. Brunner, "if you know it of course.

\- Of course I know it, Naruto said amusedly, "you taught me well, sir. Kronos therefore ate his children, apart from the little Zeus that his mother Rhea preserved, she gave Kronos a stone to eat instead. Zeus grew up, trained and found a way to free his immortal brothers and sisters, who had grown up in their father's stomach. Zeus made him regurgitate them with a mixture of mustard and other stuff. Then followed a great war that ended in the victory of the gods, and with Kronos being cut up to tiny pieces by his three children with his own scythe, as he had done to his own father Ouranos. Talk about bad Karma.

Another laugh rose in the classroom.

\- A beautiful story Naruto, said Mr Brunner in a serene tone, but in your opinion how can this story can be applied to real life.

Nancy Bobofit sniffed noisily.

\- It's not like we're going to be asked in an interview how and why Kronos ate his kids," she whispered with a laugh.

\- Certainly this is very unlikely in the context of Mrs. Bobofit's proposal," said Mr. Brunner with a smug smile on his face, "but still I sense that you have an answer Naruto.

\- And knock! Said Grover when he saw Nancy Bobofit blush after being exposed by Mr Brunner. She gave him a burning look.

\- I guess it could be useful if you were to meet zeus one day," Answered Naruto in a playful tone.

\- Indeed, replied Mr Brunner seriously, let's continue the visit.

An hour later, they found themselves at the entrance of the museum, near a fountain, having lunch.

\- I'm tired of Mr. Brunner putting pressure on me," Percy said tiredly.

\- He's just worried about you," Grover said, eating his goat cheese sandwich. Grover was obsessed with this thing and said it reminded him of his mother's milk. "Strange comparison" was the thought that had crossed Naruto's mind at the time.

Percy sighed, his appetite had disappeared.

\- Hey, I can get your apple, Grover asked. Percy handed it to him without a word. Naruto looked up from his volume of attack on titan and his box of springers, to watch Bobofit showing her friends the package of skittles she had just stolen from one of their comrade.

\- Kleptomania, whispered Naruto with a serious look, it is a sad condition.

Suddenly, she approached Grover and pushed him, his Grape juice spilling on him.

\- Oops, she said in a false voice.

Naruto started to get up, but Grover held him back with a smile. Percy was boiling with rage. Suddenly, Nancy Bobofit was _caught _by the water from the fountain behind her and dived in head first.

\- Aargh! She shouted in a strident voice, MRS DODDS, PERCY PUSHED ME IN THE FOUNTAIN!

\- Yes," said Mrs. Dodds, who materialized on the scene like an apparition, with a triumphant expression, "Follow me Jackson.

\- I'm going with him," Naruto said in a neutral tone.

\- Let's see Mr. Uzumaki," said Mrs. Dodds in a voice that was meant to be authoritative, "you were exemplary, you don't deserve punishment.

Naruto approached Nancy and pushed her once again into the fountain. He turned to Mrs. Dodds with a smile. She made an annoyed sound with her her tongue and waved to both of them to follow her. Grover also got up, probably to follow, but Mrs. Dodds gave him a fiery look and he sat back down silently, casting anxious glances around him, probably in search of Mr. Brunner. Naruto and Percy turned to Mrs. Dodds, who was already waiting for them at the entrance.

\- "the crazy old lady is fast," Naruto said to himself in a surprised way. They followed her into the museum, going in the opposite direction to the one where the others were.

\- "She probably wants us to buy Bobofit another T-shirt," Percy thought to himself.

She took them to a deserted room, with only one ornament, a Hades painting with black wings and an androgynous face resplendent with beauty.

\- Uh... Started Percy uncomfortably.

\- whatever you plan to do to us," Naruto said sarcastically, "I remind you that we are only twelve years old.

Percy frightened, elbowed Naruto. Mrs. Dodds had turned her back to them so he couldn't see her expression. But Percy knew that their days at Yancy, which were already counted because of all the bullshit they had done, were going to be even more restricted because of Naruto's crude joke.

Suddenly, Mrs. Dodds turned to them.

\- I know you took it, Jackson," she said in a raging voice, "give it back and I won't torture you too much.

\- Taken what? Percy asked incredulously.

\- Don't piss me off, yelled Mrs. Dodds.

Only she was no longer Mrs. Dodds. In front of them stood a kind of female bat, with demon wings and claws. On her face, a terrifying expression of anger.

\- ok chill ! all right," said Naruto, backing away with a disconcerted look, "we just pushed her into the fountain, big deal?

Mrs. Dodds was caught off guard.

\- Can you see me? Can you see me? she asked incredulously, YOU ARE A HALFBLOOD, YOU IN A CAVAL WITH JACKSON, OR IS THIS?

\- Run, whispered Percy to Naruto. They turned around and rushed towards the door of the room, which Mrs. Dodds rushed to Close, with a whiplash of fire.

\- Ah Shit," said Percy in a small voice.

\- No kidding, Naruto said as he turned around. Look, Percy, what I'm about to do is going to sound a little crazy and I promise to explain everything to you later, but for the moment trust me and step aside.

Percy nodded his head and rushed to the other side of the room. Mrs. Dodds who was hovering in the air followed him with her eyes and prepared to attack. But she felt a strong pain and was propelled against the wall. Naruto who had made a jump of about five meters high had got her a legendary kick.

\- Wahh, Percy whispered. But at the same time the door opened and Mr Brunner appeared, with a pen in hand. He threw it at Percy and shouted: Reflexes!

Percy grabbed it and opened it before realising.

\- Are you kidding me," he shouted, "how is a pen supposed to help me... He grew quiet when he saw the pen turn into a bronze sword.

\- What the hell...

\- No time, Naruto shouted, who was hanging from the ceiling, his head upside down. I lure her to you, you finish her off. He ran at a surprising speed towards Mrs. Dodds, who dodged the punch he sent her way. They exchanged a few blows, hanging about ten meters high. Naruto finally managed to grab Mrs. Dodds and threw her with a Judo catch towards Percy, who impaled her with his sword. She exploded into a kind of golden powder.

\- Ah... Breathed out Naruto with a smile on landing. We killed that old...old...fo...

Naruto staggered a little and collapsed to the ground.

\- Naruto, said Percy, taking a step. He felt himself weakened, his vision blurred and he also fell..

**And here is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Please comment, I remind you that your opinion matters a lot. Here, Naruto looks like Menma, his alter ego in the film road to ninja 6.**


	2. II-Smelly Gabe and sexy Grace

\- What the hell are you on about Grover, furiously whispered Naruto. Who the hell is Miss Kerr and where the hell did Mrs Dodds go?

\- Who is this Mrs Dodds you keep talking about Naruto, said Grover nervously, Miss Kerr has been our math teacher all year, you guys must have hallucinated, after all a janitor did say he found you guys passed out in the Hades portrait room.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and Grover gulped. Something fishy was going on, and he did not like it. And Grover seemed to know something about it. Miss Kerr their attractive thirty one years old blonde math teacher suddenly appeared out of nowhere and told them with a smile that she was their math teacher, looking at them like deranged children when they asked about Mrs Dodds. In fact, everybody in the class had forgotten about her, and Naruto was ready to bet that everyone in school had too. Something was very wrong here. He had a bad feeling like someone or something had made toys of them.

\- Give up Naruto, said Percy when he saw that Naruto was about to grab Grover by the neck. We should ask Mr Brunner, after all he did give me the "swordpen".

Naruto threw a last glance at Grover before letting out a loud sight. He went back to reading his manga, but his eyes were just staring at the shapes. All his thoughts were directed at the demon he and Percy had just fought.

when they arrived in school, they asked Mr Brunner the same question. Where was Mrs Dodds.

There never was a Mrs Dodds here was the answer he gave them. are you boys feeling alright?

\- Yeah we're ok, answered Naruto, before dragging along Percy.

They ran to their dorm, where they settled down and took a breather.

\- Maybe they're right, said Percy with an alarmed look. Maybe we did hallucinate.

\- Yeah sure we were tripping, said Naruto with a sarcastic tone, but you forgot on little detail Percy you have never done drugs.

\- Yeah... You neither, right ?... right ?

\- Anyway, said Naruto. I showed you my abilities and they are real.

\- Oh about those, said Percy with a frown. Maybe an explanation, you know just to keep me from going insane.

\- from what Grace told me, said Naruto while putting a foot on the wall. I come from an old japanese family whose ancestors were Ninjas and every one hundred years the power of those ancestors reincarnates in a toddler. Me.

Naruto then proceeded to walk on the wall taking step after step under the incredulous eye of Percy.

\- I don't know much about that power, followed Naruto with a smile. But I know it's called chakra and that you can do plenty of awesome stuff with it. It's all written in a bunch of old scrolls with Ninja arts that I still can't read because I got to learn the Japanese they spoke at that time.

\- Awesome, whispered Percy while looking down.

Naruto really had it easy, he thought to himself. The Guy was good looking, had good grades and now he also had some kind of amazing power. Percy him, was average at best. But he wasn't jaleous. Naruto apart from Grace his caretaker, had no one. His parents had died in a car crash when he was one, and he also had a reputation of being a difficult child. Percy him still had his mother, and his friendship with Naruto taught him to cherish his mother, or at least more than the average teenager.

\- I think that something bad is afoot here, said Percy while adopting a serious expression. We won't get anything out of both Grover and Mr Brunner so lets wait out the end of the year, we'll catch Grover then.

Naruto nodded. It was a good plan, because the school year was going to end in two weeks. It was time to make the most out of what was left of it. Naruto had no delusions, he was going to be dumped by the school at the end of this year. It was always like that. Grace would have to find a new one, preferably one with Percy because he was not gonna last here too. So they started their willful "Fire me" campaign. From sarcastic remarks in classes, to ditching said classes to go to the arcade, they were living their best life under the worried glances of Grover and Mr Brunner. Percy was a bit put off by the idea of being expulsed again, but maybe this time, his mother would grow tired and will not send him away anymore.

\- It was a very enlightening year, said Mr Brunner on the very last day, four hours before the official summer break. It was an honor teaching you about latin and greek mythology while listening to you sing those beautiful poems.

Percy cringed. "Poem time" was an awful thing that Mr Brunner had invented to help them express themselves, but in poems written in Latin. Needless to say, It was a horrible idea.

The bell rang and everyone got up. Percy, Grover and Naruto stayed behind, to say a proper goodbye to Mr Brunner.

\- See you next year hopefully, said Percy with a knowing smile.

\- Unfortunately I won't be here, Said Mr Brunner with a smile of his own. I decided to take a more "hands on" teaching job somewhere, but don't worry Percy, and you too Naruto, we will definitely see each other again.

Naruto was a bit puzzled by this but said nothing. They left for their English class with Mr Nicoll. The man had a profound dislike of Naruto and Percy, he seemed to find them the causes of all his troubles.

\- For the last day, he said in his condescending and annoying voice. We will read a text for Next year, which is an extrait of Macbeth by Shakespear. Mr Jackson please do the honor...

\- Why ? Defied Percy at being singled out. Again.

\- Because I said so, answered Mr Nicoll, not even looking up from his computer. Read it.

\- No! Said Percy, causing a few of his classmates to gasp and Naruto to smile. It's the end of the year you won't ruin it for me.

\- Maybe a detention will.

\- Aha you can't! Let out Percy with a triumphant air. school's out in a few hours you "old sot".

The class came to a dreadfull still. Percy winced. He was definitely gone with that last one.

A few hours later, the principal officialised Percy's and Naruto's exclusions. Percy for insulting a Professor among other things, and Naruto for painting said principal wearing a diaper on the wall of the school's library. How he had managed to do it in one hour, Percy didn't know but damn was he proud of his friend. They were both currently waiting for Mr Brunner to come out, he had said he wanted to speak with them one last time. The door to the principal office opened and Mr Brunner and the school's janitor came out, the later winking at Naruto for a well executed prank.

\- So... Said Mr Brunner with a sad look, you both got evicted...

\- Yeah... Replied Naruto with a nonchalant air.

\- Maybe it's for the best, said Mr Brunner. Especially for you Percy, it was going to get harder for you...

\- Because I don't have what it takes, muttered Percy with a disbelieving look. His favorite teacher was giving up on him.

\- No, No that's not what I meant, said Mr Brunner with an alarmed look but Percy was already leaving.

\- way to go old man, said dryly Naruto.

\- That's not what I meant...

\- I know you were talking about _that, _said Naruto with a bored expression. But you and Grover won't even admit that it happened so what's the point mentioning it.

Mr Brunner turned around.

\- take care Naruto, he said while walking away. Next time we'll see each other you'll understand.

A few minutes later, Percy and Naruto were walking toward the main door to catch the bus to the center of the city. They suddenly stopped when they came infront of the office of Mr Brunner. they heard a voice that made them do a double take.

\- I'm worried about Percy and Naruto, said Grover in a stressed voice.

Naruto and Percy leaned in. Grover was talking about them to an adult. That couldn't mean anything good.

\- They'll be safe, came the voice of Mr Brunner, let's give them half of the summer, and then we fill them in.

\- Half ? Repeated Grover, is it wise sir, the kindly ones are already aware of them, and the deadline to the summer solstice cannot be taken lightly.

Percy's breath hitched. Kindly ones? what the hell was that.

\- wait, suddenly said Mr Brunner. They both went quiet.

\- Bail, whispered Naruto to Percy and they quickly made their way past the office and in the next corridor.

\- Am I allowed to grill Grover now? Asked Naruto with a determined look when they exited the school, the afternoon air was lightly hitting their faces.

\- Yeah, said Percy. I want answers too.

Grover joined them with an innocent look and they got on the bus. They rode silentely for about fifteen minutes.

\- What's a kindly one ? asked Naruto loudly to Grover.

Grover Jumped from his skin and looked around like saying kindly ones had attracted the worst demons from hell itself.

\- where did you hear that word?

\- we overheard you and Mr Brunner, said Percy with a sight. You still haven't answered the question.

\- No one, said Grover. Exactly how much did you hear of what we were talking about?

\- Not much, said Naruto, Grover had the upper hand on them, he was aware of what was going on so they could only play by his rules. We heard about a deadline too and Mr Brunner telling you that you'll tell us everything after half of the summer passed.

\- Then you'll have to wait, said Grover with an air of finality.

\- Oh I don't think so, replied naruto coldly, he leaned in on Grover, his eyes glowing like blue ice. As soon as we're off this bus, you'll tell us everything we need to know, willing or not.

Grover gulped and wondered if staying silent was a wise choice. The bus came to a stop at a red light. Percy looked to the window at his right, eager to satisfy his boredom. His eyes came upon a rare sight. Three old bats- err- Ladies, were sitting under a large umbrella in front of a cloth shop and were crocheting what looked like a sock, only it was so big you coud fit a five year old child in there. Percy smiled and pinched Naruto who looked at him in annoyance. He then pointed to the old ladies and Naruto laughed. Grover looked to the window too, but instead of joy, his face paled and he scurried to the other side of the bus.

\- what the heck is wrong with you? Asked Naruto.

\- don't look at them, practically yelled Grover. Ok, just trust me ignore them !

Naruto and Percy ignored him and went back to looking at the old ladies who were now looking at them too. Naruto waved and the one on the left waved back. Suddenly the middle one brought out a big pair of scissors and cut the thread. Naruto faltered. It was as if both time and space had come to a stop for a single second. His senses were telling him one thing. Get the hell away from these women. The bus started again and Naruto watched them disapeared in the paysage from the window.

\- Did they cut the wire ? Asked Grover, coming back to sit with them.

\- yeah... Muttered Percy. And they were looking at us when they did it.

\- This is not good, said Grover sweating bullet.

\- What does it means? Asked Naruto.

\- I can't tell you, said Grover. But promise me when we get off this bus you wait for me ok please.

Naruto looked about to blow a fuse but Grover went through his backpack and pulled out a card. On it was written:

_ Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road _

_ 3.141_

_ Long Island, New York 11954_

_\- _What's... Started Percy before Grover shushed him.

\- Not here, whispered Grover, it's my...my summer residence.

\- why would I need to know about your _summer residence_, countered Percy dryly.

Grover was a little taken aback, and Naruto stayed silent. Naruto knew that Percy was always a bit sensitive on the subject of money. His mom was a high school drop out who worked at a candy shop and his step-father was an ass. Percy had a rough life and Yancy was a placed filled with rich kids, he must have thought that maybe Naruto and Grover were not rich too and that might have been why he felt more comfortable with them. Naruto himself was filthy rich. But he hid it to the best of his abilities because he didn't want to embarass Percy.

The bus finally came to a stop and they all got off, Grover eager to empty his bladder in a toilet.

\- Let's go, muttered Percy, raising his hand to hail a cab.

Naruto nodded. Grover was keeping huge secrets from them and he was done following his agenda. They got on the cab and headed for percy's place, splitting the bill when they got there. Percy loved his little appartment. Sure it was small but it was just him and his mom and _Gabe_. He tried hard not to think about the dead beat man who was waiting for him through the other side of the door. He opened the door of the appartment while Naruto was exiting the elevator. The smell assaulted him. Sweat and cheap cigarettes. Gabriel Ugliano was Percy's step-father. He was a forty three years old bald slighlty overweighted man who worked as manager of an electronic mega marts. He smelled like old moldy pizza and dirty jock socks and was the vilest human Percy had the misfortune to encounter. Percy was still wondering why the hell would his mother marry him.

\- Oi, hey dumbo I'm a little short here, said Gabe to Percy while pointing to his poker game.

\- I don't have any money, replied percy with scorn.

\- don't play smart with me, said Gabe with a cruel smile. You took a cab from the bus station. You paid with small bills, I'd say a twenty. If you want to live here you gotta pay rent ain't that right eddie.

\- come on Gabe give the kid a..., started Eddie.

\- Ain't that right Eddie? Asked Gabe in a more forced tone. Eddie stayed silent.

Percy dug in his pocket and gave Gabe his change.

\- Hope you lose, said Percy while furiously walking off to his room.

\- If I were you I'd shut up, yelled Gabe with a laugh, your report card came in so let's see who'll be smug now.

Gabe stopped laughing to look at the new arrivant in his house. A well dressed young black haired kid who seemed to have asian ancestry.

\- What you looking at pretty boy, said Gabe in an effort to Intimidate Naruto.

Naruto smiled at his moniker. His eyes shined when he saw the money on the table. It was at least three hundred bucks. Sure he had more, but he could win this money, and use it so to do fun things during this summer without using his own money and therefore without having to reveal the fact that he was rich. He took out his wallet and showed them one of the several fifty dollar bills in there.

\- Can I join, said Naruto with a well practiced childlike voice. He was a killer at games. He had never lost one, even the ones he didn't know how to play.

The adults smiled.

\- Sure kid, said Eddie with a predatory look. Pitch him Gabe.

Naruto added his fifty dollars to the pile while Gabe dealt him a hand. At that moment, the door opened and Sally Jackson walked in. Naruto stopped short for a moment. She was really just as beautiful as Percy had described her. She looked at him with a questioning kind gaze, her black hair waving behind her thanks to an invisible fan.

\- You must be Naruto, she said in a pretty light voice. Percy talked a lot about you.

\- Nice to meet you Mrs Jackson, said Naruto with a geniune smile. Percy has also talked about you, and I got to say his description of you doesn't match the real thing. You're way prettier.

Sally blushed, and noted that Naruto had called her Mrs Jackson and not Mrs Ugliano.

\- The little runt is in his room, said Gabe with a Grunt as he took another beer. His report card came in, kid got himself expelled on the last day.

Naruto looked murderous, as Sally made toward Percy's room.

\- Let's Play boys, he said with a predatory smile.

Percy looked at the state of his room with a defeated look. Women and Car magazines, empty cans of beers, fast food plates and pizza boxes here and there, hell he could barely see his bed. Gabe had made his room his office. _Again_. He turned around to go back and curse at him when he ran into his mother. He didn't think twice, and hugged her, the smell of candy hitting his nose at full throttle.

\- Mom, said Percy with a cheerful tone. You're back already?

\- I should be asking you that, she said with a small smile. I thought you were coming later? That you were going to hang around the city a bit?

\- I wanted to come straight here, answered Percy. Naruto too wanted to meet you.

\- Yes I saw him, said sally with a smile. He's such a cutie.

\- I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that about my best friend.

Sally laughed. She dug in her handbag and took out a plastic bag full of blue candies. She handed them to Percy.

\- Here for you, she offered with a smile.

Percy took them gratefully and went straight for the blue gummy bears. Him and his mom had a thing about blue food. It had started when Gabe had made fun of Percy's obsession with blue stuff. everything can't be blue kid, look at food for example , was what he had said. Sally had heard it and had decided to prove him wrong by always coming up with fun ways to add blue food to the table.

\- I heard about your expulsion, said Sally in a quiet voice.

Percy stopped daydreaming and looked at his mom in embarassement.

\- I'm sorry about that, said Percy while scratching his head.

\- It's ok, said Sally with a reassuring look. We'll find you somewhere else to...

\- Because you don't want me close to you, said Percy without thinking.

He immediatly hated himslef when he saw the hurt settle in her eyes.

\- No Percy, she said in a defeated voice. It's just that...

Suddenly a rage filled yelled was heard and Naruto walked through the door with seven hundred dollars in hand and a evil look in his eyes.

\- These suckers kept on betting because they wouldn't admit that a kid was better than them, said Naruto with a smug look. Eddie went back to his appartment to cry I think, and Gabe is flipping tables.

Sally smiled. That kid was something special. Maybe he was like Percy.

\- Did anything interesting happen to you guys at school ? She asked in a light tone.

Naruto looked at her and shook his head, but Percy started averting his eyes.

\- I knew it, she said with a firm tone. Tell me about it.

Percy sighted and started telling her the story. She went through surprise, fear and worry before she settled with a smile.

\- You guys must have been so scared, she said in a small voice.

\- No, said Naruto with a "manly" voice, confused yes but scared no.

Sally smiled at him and Naruto blushed.

\- Okay, he admitted. Maybe I was a little scared.

Percy let out a little laugh, a pleasant silence settled in.

\- But mom if you believe us does that mean you know what happened ?

Sally's smile disapeared and sorrow took its place.

\- It has to do with your...father, said Sally with a sight.

Naruto started walking out.

\- It sounds personal so I will step out, he said but Sally held him back.

\- No its ok Naruto, she countered. I was planning on telling Percy after we're back from our two days stay at the old Montauk Cabin.

Percy's eyes seemed to glow.

\- we're really going ? He asked but he had a dark expression on his face. Is Gabe ok with this? No wait ! Please don't tell me he's coming ?!

\- No! Said Sally with a smile. And yes he did say yes, because I made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

Naruto blinked twice then looked at the other two excitedly. They looked at him in interrogation.

\- You just made a "The Godfather" reference, said Naruto with a smile at Sally. And unknowingly apparently.

They all laughed and exited Percy's room.

\- Can Naruto come ? Asked Percy with a hopeful look on their way to the kitchen.

Naruto was about to protest but Sally turned to him with a big smile.

\- yes of course, she answered. But your caretaker should be informed right?

\- Yeah, said Naruto. She's going to say yes of course, but still better ask her.

\- I've never seen Grace before, said Percy with curious look.

\- well you're in luck, said Naruto while reading a text on his phone. She's already here.

The doorbell rung and Gabe got up with a grunt, walking slowly to open it.

\- what is it? He said in a annoyed voice but he quickly went quiet when he saw who was at the door.

It was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. she had luscious honey blonde hair and looked to be in her late twenties. Her face looked like it was sculpted by the most skilled sculpter and her pale soft skin look glorious. She had one what look to be men clothes, a shirt and a pant who did nothing to hide her curves. But what really attracted Gabe were her eyes. Her cold green eyes that looked at him like he was an insect waiting to be crushed. Oh he wanted her to crush him.

\- Where is Naruto? She asked in a cold tone that brought Gabe out of his daydreaming.

\- In there, he mumbled a little mad at how little attention she had paid to him.

She walked past him and looked around in disdain at the little appartment. It was like a big contrast. It looked homely like someone who cared lived here, but at the same time it looked like a storm had been through here. Anyway she wasn't here to judge but to get her master. She hadn't seen him in months. She was so proud of him, but he always got embarassed around her.

\- Ah Grace there you are...

\- Mas... She started but Naruto cut her off with an alarmed look.

\- NARUTO! He yelled putting his hand on her mouth, Nice to see you too Grace.

Grace rolled her eyes. Naruto resented when she called him Master. But she couldn't help herself. He was after all _her _master. But it was an order so she complied.

\- Nice to see you too, she said before she engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. You have grown so tall and so beautiful, have you been causing trouble? Or have you been bored? Don't worry these vacations we will do whatever you want.

\- Yeah, said Naruto in an unsure tone. This is Percy my best friend, and his mom Sally Jackson.

Grace reluctantly detached herself from him and avanced toward Percy and Sally, her haughty look back in place. Percy swallowed. Being scrutinized by such a beautiful woman took him of guard, he regretted not combing his hair. Sally on the other was a little puzzled. Grace was looking at her like she was an obstacle, no, an adversary. But why, Sally was unaware. She finally smiled and said hello and quickly went back to ruffling Naruto's hair, love and devotion going through her eyes.

strange , thought Sally.

\- Ready to go ? Asked a beaming Grace.

\- yeah about that, muttered Naruto. Let's talk.

He grabbed her hand and led her to Percy's room. He closed the door behind them.

\- Percy wants me to go with him and his mom on a two day trip starting today, said Naruto in a rush.

\- Ok fine let me take your luggage so that as soon as you comeback we leave for italy, said Grace in a thoughtful tone. We have a tour of Europe remember?

\- I want to stay here for the summer, finally said Naruto. New york is a great place and I promised Percy a fun filled summer.

Grace came to a stop and looked at him.

\- Is it about that Sally woman ? She asked in a dry tone.

\- What, asked a Shocked Naruto. What the hell are you on about ?

\- I saw the way you looked at her, added Grace, you want to stay close to her don't you ?

\- What No! Answered Naruto with a blush. I like her because she's a geniunly good person and they are very rare. Besides she's like twenty years older than me and she's Percy's MOM.

\- Oh...

\- Yeah, Said Naruto with a frown, why are you always so jealous? This obsession with me have to stop, why do you care so much anyway?

\- because I have to take care of you, said Grace while averting her eyes. I will tell you more during the summer especially about what happened to you at the museum...

\- wait you know about that? Said Naruto

\- Not now Naruto... I will tell you later...

\- WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS TELL ME THAT? Yelled Naruto in Anger.

The ground seemed to shake and Grace backed away from Naruto, fear in her eyes.

\- I'm sorry master, she muttered in a small voice, I can't tell you more, I'm not allowed to.

Naruto sighed and went to hug her. She held onto him like he was a life jacket.

\- It's ok, said Naruto, I'm sorry for getting angry at you ok? Its just we're staying here for the summer with Percy ok? he's my best friend.

Grace smiled. A pained smiled. She wanted Naruto safe, and she knew that this place was far from safe. She could always force him to go but it would destroy their relationship and she would die before she let that happen.

\- How about we just take Percy's family with us to Europe ? She asked hopeful.

\- Percy doesn't know that we're rich and I want it to stay that way, said Naruto.

\- Why?

\- I don't want to embarrass him.

\- Are you sure he's the one embarrassed by you being rich or is it yourself ?

Naruto looked at her and sighted.

\- I hate when you figure me out better than myself, he let out with a sad smile.

Grace kissed him on the cheeks.

\- It's kind of why I'm here, she said with a smile of her own. Ok we'll stay here. And I will tell you everything as soon as I'm able.

Naruto nodded. They went out and found the apartment empty.

\- They must be downstairs already, let's go.

\- They must be awfully trusting people for leaving strangers in their apartment, said Grace with a sneer. But I mean after all there is not much to steal but...

Naruto looked at her pointedly.

\- Ok I'll stop with the snide remarks, she ended.

They made sure to lock the door behind them and took the elevator, Naruto luggage in hand and backpack on his shoulders. Grace kept on trying to play with his hair, much to his dismay.

\- they made it to the ground floor and went out on the parking of the small building. There, they found Percy loading bags in the back of a 1972 camaro that looked brand new. Gabe must have cared a lot about his car since he kept on remind Percy of what he would do to him if a single scratch made its way on his camaro. Naruto rolled his eyes. Gabe looked at him and his eyes flashed in anger when he saw the way Grace was looking at Naruto.

\- You there, you better make sure that my camaro comes back unarmed or else.

Grace eyes flashed with anger at the threat and she started making her way to Gabe when Naruto grabbed her by the arm.

\- He's not worth it, said Naruto. And about cars, where did you park ?

\- Over there, she pointed at a shiny black mercedes s class that seemed to attract a lot of attention from the onlookers.

Grace looked apolegetically at Naruto.

\- It's ok just... Go after us ok so that Percy doesn't see you get into the car?

She nodded and hugged him one last time before she stepped back. She threw Gabe on last hatefilled gaze and settled to watching Naruto, Percy and Sally load into the car.

\- Let's go, finally said Sally to the other two. She went to shake hands with Grace.

\- I'll take care of him.

\- you better, answered Grace.

They exchanged one stern long look, both of them not blinking. Naruto feeling the tension building grabbed Percy.

\- Let's go please, said Naruto.

Sally and Grace turned to him and smiled. Sally then made for the driving seat, Keys juggling in hands.

\- I hope you guys like driving at night, she beamed.

She turned on the engine and they took off.

When they were far enough Gabe turned to Grace, eyes filled with lust.

\- Hey you want to come upstairs and have a drink ? He asked in what he thought was a deep seductive tone.

Grace simply looked at him and walked to her mercedes. She pressed a button on the keys and the door opened itself. She shut it with a loud _Clap_ and drove away.

\- Bitch, muttered Gabe before rejoining his apartment.

**And the second chapter is up review please. And thank you for everyone who follows this story, I tried correcting the language as much as I could and for any incoherence, I would like to remind everyone that English is not my first language so everyone please be kind.**

**Lunkman.**


	3. III- The battle of the hill

Naruto had to say, this was the most fun he had in ages. They had pulled down the car's windows and the fresh air of the afternoon was a pure bliss. The car radio was blasting _Mr Brightside_ by the killers, Percy's favorite band. A pleasant conversation was happening in the car, Sally was intently listening to the boys summary of their school year, laughing at some of the pranks they pulled and wincing when Naruto decided to sing one of the poems Mr Brunner had made them practice during "Poems time". At the thought of Mr Brunner, Percy's look turned sour. Naruto who was sitting behind him put a hand on his shoulder.

-"You know, when he said that it was going to get harder for you at Yancy he wasn't talking about your grades" he said with a reassuring smile.

Percy smiled too. Sally noticed the interaction but decided not to comment. They arrived at the cabin at around seven pm. They spent around fifteen minutes cleaning it thanks to a very energetic Naruto who seemed to be thrilled to be there with them. After that, Naruto and Percy went outside to run around the beach, while Sally stayed behind to get started on dinner.

\- "Thanks for this you know" said Naruto when they sat down on rocks near the water to hear the wave crash against each others. "Its the first time someone invited over".

Percy looked at him, disbelief in his eyes.

\- "No way dude" he said in a laugh, "Everyone at school wanted to be your friend, you're really cool so this can't be your first invitation stop messing with me"

Naruto smiled. Percy came to a stop. He knew this smile. His mother always wore it when things were difficult. It was the smile of someone who had been screwed over again and again, and had finally accepted his fate. Percy hated that smile, it made people look old, among other things.

\- "I told you about Charlie Gomez right ?" Asked Naruto in a tired voice.

\- "yeah the guy you beat up at your last school right ?" Asked Percy with worry. Naruto continued.

\- "I had been at that school for three years you know, I didn't have any friends but people were kind toward me".

Percy swallowed and paid attention. Naruto was opening up to him. Naruto had never opened up like that before, never.

\- "There was this kid, Charlie Gomez. He came to me one day and we played together. Soccer, we played soccer. It...it was great he was a few months older than me because I was born in october, but we became friends immediatly. It was all fine, until one day we had sneaked into the gymnase of the school, to climb the wall without any protections. Charlie had slipped... He... He was going to die..."

Percy took a long breath. Naruto wasn't crying, but his eyes were glowing with a very cold blue. He waited for him to continue.

\- "Grace had told me never to show them to anyone, my powers. But I had to... I mean if you can do something then you have to do it right? So i did it. I saved him. You should have seen his face... The fear... The hate. It was like we were never friends. He ran out and told the whole school. There weren't any proof but the others believed him. They believed that I was a _monster"_

Naruto said the word with such venom that Percy shifted uncomfortably on his rock.

\- "They started tormenting me, taunting me, calling me names, nothing, _demon_, even the teachers were weary of me. It was hell. And then one fateful day, Charlie Gomez went too far. It was a open doors day, and Grace had came to talk with the teachers about me. When they saw her... they started laughing. They called her a witch, the demon's mother". Naruto's voice became a shade darker. " Charlie, he...he made a joke about calling the police so that they could burn her at a stake and I just lost it. I... I realise now that maybe I was just looking for a reason to beat him up. So I did. They thought I was a monster so I was going to show them what I really was. And as I was punching his face, I felt... Go_od. _It felt... right"

Percy shivered. The air was colder and the weather seemed really angry for some reason. As if the sea and the sky were in a all out brawl. Percy then turned to Naruto and Gasped. Naruto had a small smile on his face, a smirk. His eyes weren't blue anymore, they were red. A angry red with feline like slits for pupils.

\- "what what's wrong ?" Asked Naruto in a curious voice, the heavy atmosphere lifting it self and the air growing a bit warmer.

\- "he's not aware of it" thought Percy to himself. "Nothing" He added loudly when he saw Naruto's eyes go back to blue.

\- "Dinner is ready" suddenly came the voice of Sally, interromping anything Naruto was about to say. They got up and got ready to leave when Percy grabbed Naruto by the shoulder

\- "I'm your best friend" he said with a smile. "I will never turn on you, because I know what it feels like to be the freak of service, so if you ever need to talk, I'll be there to listen".

Naruto smiled and they made their way back up to Sally who was waiting for them with a smile on her face. They ate dinner on a table outside on the sand and they were careful not to leave anything because as Sally had very seriously said "the beach has to stay clean". After they were done cleaning up, they went back where Naruto and Percy had been sitting and they lighted a small fire, Sally telling them stories about Percy's father.

\- "He came into my life just as fast as he left", she said with a sad smile.

\- "But he saw me as a baby, right?" Asked Percy with hope.

\- "No, he left before he even knew you were coming along, and... I never saw him again after that".

\- "He left you alone to deal with me ?" Muttered Percy in a disbelieving tone. "He abandonned you ?"

Naruto decided to stay silent, he had no rights to voice his opinion on this, he instead looked to Sally who seemed to be gathering the courage to answer.

\- "I knew what I was getting myself into when I got together with your father". Said Sally in a firm voice. "I knew straight from the begining that he was special, and that our time together was going to be short, but it was the happiest i ever was and he left me the greatest gift ever Percy, you."

Percy smiled. He had seen the sincerity in her eyes. He didn't ruin her life, she was happy she had him. They kept on talking until around ten pm.

\- "You better sleep right away", said Sally with a smile as the boys got into the bed they were going to share. "We're going surfing tomorrow and we have to get up early to catch the best waves".

Naruto beamed. He had never set foot on a surfboard in his life. He was pretty excited about it. When he closed his eyes after Sally left to sleep in the next room, he dreamed of him riding the waves like a pro with people cheering his name. That was until his dream turned into a nightmare. He was on a beach, and Percy was next to him, but it looked like Percy couldn't see him. Infront of them, the waves were crashing violently agaisnt the rocks and lightning was lighting up the sky. Then they appeared. An eagle, and a horse, who seemed to be fighting. The eagle was trying to pierce the horses eyes with its enormous claws, while the horse was trying to bash the eagles wings with it's powerful legs. Then a gut wrenching laugh resonated, it seemed to be coming from down below. Naruto then felt someone violently pulling his shoulder and he was jerked of his dream to look into the eyes of Sally Jackson who looked scared out of her mind.

\- "Naruto wake up we have to go" she said in a fearful tone.

\- "what? What the hell is going on here?" Asked Naruto. He got up and frowned. "What the heck is that loud noise?"

\- "The weather is getting worse, you guys ditched me !" Answered a new voice.

\- "Grover ?!" Half yelled Percy after his mom woke him up too. "What the hell are you doing here ?"

\- "doesn't matter, Sally we have to go ?" Replied Grover who seemed be walking normally but with a certain "hop" in his step.

Percy got up from the bed and looked at Grover.

\- "WOAH WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR LEGS ?" Screamed Percy after getting a look at Grover.

\- "Language" Came the voice of Sally who was getting her purse from the other room.

Naruto looked over and saw that Grover from the waist down had the legs of a...mutton.

\- "Dude you're half-mutton ?" Asked Naruto while putting on his T-shirt.

\- "Goat !" Bleated Grover with anger. "More precisely a satyr, and I got to tell you most of us would trample you for what you just said".

Naruto shrugged. They made their way out of the cabin in the chaotic weather. They were aready abord the camaro when Naruto realised something

\- "How do you guys know each other?" He asked to Grover and Sally.

\- "we don't" answered Sally. "I knew someone was watching over Percy, but I didn't know who".

\- "Sally would you please go faster" politely asked Grover with a worried tone. He turned around and his eyes widened in fear. "He's getting closer"

\- "what-the-hell-is-that ?" Muttered Percy who was sitting next to Grover.

Naruto who was sitting next to Sally on the front turned around. Behind them, dissimulitated by the heavy fog of the storm like weather, two red eyes were coming in fast behind them, the eyes seemed to be suspended in the air at around 8 feet from the ground. Naruto focused his eyes and saw that it seemed to be a very tall and large man, with bull horns and other bull features from the waist down. Naruto knew he had seen this "thing" somewhere before.

\- "Is that a..." Started Percy.

\- "...Pasiphae's son percy don't pronounce its name" interrupted Sally.

\- "we're not just driving around and hoping to lose it in a corner or something right...?" Inquired Naruto. "I mean it's catching up to us, and catching up fast".

\- "don't worry we're going somewhere" answered Sally while turning suddenly the wheel, hoping on the road to long island. "Percy, we're going somewhere, somewhere you'll be safe. I've never wanted this day to come but it has, there, you'll learn everything you need to learn about all of this, you too Naruto".

\- "what do you mean ?"

\- "you're like Percy Naruto" said Grover with a small smile. "In more ways than you realise".

\- "Oh this is about what you and Mr Bruner were talking about" realised Naruto.

suddenly, Sally took a hard right and they hoped of the road on a mountain trail, which seemed had a sign that said: _strawberry farm ahead._

_\- "_we're close, very close just a little more" pleaded Sally. But the minotaure was closer than ever.

\- "Mom..."

But Percy didn't get to finish his sentence because the car was suddenly bashed away by a single hit from the charging Minotaur. The car did three barrel rolls before stopping upside down close to a hill that had an enormous pine tree on top of it.

\- "you guys ok ?" Yelled Naruto as he pulled a coughing Sally out of the car. He himself was bleeding from a cut on his forhead, and had a slight dizziness, other than that, he was pretty lucid.

Percy groaned and pulled Grover out the car. He seemed unconscious, but kept muttering about food. Percy let out a breath he didn't know he held and nodded to Naruto.

\- "Percy follow your mother, she said we have to get across the hill, behind the pine tree". Said Naruto as he lifted a surprisingly light Grover. "Go, we're right behind you".

They moved away from the car as quickly as they could, and started the climb of the hill, all under the angry stare of the minotaur who bent forward, and ran toward them in a powerful charge, just to hit the car again and send it tumbling elsewere.

\- "He relies heavily on smell said Sally" in a tired voice. "He must think we're still in the car because of the smell of blood inside, but it won't last long".

Just as she finished her sentence, the Camaro blew up like a firework during the fourth of july. The Minotaur then sniffed the air and turned in their direction.

\- " we have to move faster". Said Sally as she picked up the pace. " You guys have to get across the tree"

\- "what about you ?" Asked percy with a frown. "You're coming with us right?"

\- "I can't Percy" answered Sally. "I'm not like you, I can't get across"

\- "No we're going" stubbornly said Percy while grabbing her hand.

\- "Percy..."

\- "I said we're all going" interrupted Percy with force.

\- "GET DOWN !" Yelled the voice of Naruto.

They didn't think twice and threw themselves to the ground, the Minotaur flew above them at high speed and crashed into the giant pine tree who whistood the assault like it was nothing. The Minotaur turned toward them, his bull face snarling and his enormous nostrills seemed to be overflowing with air, trying to find their scent.

\- "We have to get it to move from here" said Naruto as he switched from carrying Grover on his shoulder to carrying him bridal style.

\- " we get it to charge and we jump out of the way. It can't turn when it's charging". Said Sally as she got in position.

Naruto was impressed at how well she was handling the situation. He didn't to show it but he himself had no idea what to do. The Minotaur let out a roar and got ready to charge.

\- "hold..." Said Sally as the Minotaur came running toward them. "Hold... Hold... NOW !"

They jumped out of the way and the Minotaur went tumbling down the hill back to where the Camaro was burning

\- "Gabe is going to kill me" said Percy when he saw the state the car was in.

\- "Don't think about him now" yelled Sally. "Go now, get to the other side of the tree"

Naruto and Percy made a break for it and got to the other side of the tree. On the other side of the woods, they saw lights, of what seemed to be a camp or something. Suddenly, a loud roar came from behind them and they turned around to see that the Minotaur had managed to come back up, and was seething with fury. Naruto made sure to leave Grover on the other side of the tree and tried to go rescue Sally, Percy in tow.

\- "No, stay there" yelled Sally with an air of finality. "He's after you, if he can't get to you he'll leave".

But the Minotaur as if to prove her wrong turned toward her and charged. Sally jumped out of the way again, but this time, the Minotaur extended an arm and managed to bash her away.

\- "MOM/MRS JACKSON" simultaneously yelled Percy and Naruto.

They looked helplessly as the Minotaur grabbed her by the throat and started strangling her.

\- "**let yourself go"**

Naruto blinked.

\- "stay behind the tree" screamed Sally.

The Minotaur squeezed her throat one last time before she disapeared in a pile of golden dust.

Percy screamed with rage and charged the Minotaur, Naruto running after him. The minotaur was ready for him and tried to flatten him with a heavy punch but Percy jumped over him in a show of gymnastics that Naruto didn't knew him capable of. He landed on the Minotaur's back who started jerking around, which led to Percy grabbing his horns to hang on.

A loud ripping noise resounded and Percy went flying from the back of the Minotaur, his left horn in hand. Percy hit the tree really hard and fell on the ground, semi-conscious.

\- "Percy, are you ok?" Asked Naruto with worry. Percy gave no response.

The Minotaur seemed to be getting angrier by the minute. The beast was growing taller and bigger as if his anger was giving him new powers.

\- "we're done for" said Naruto with a defeated look. The only way to win was for him to get himself and Percy behind the tree. But with Minotaur new power-ups it was impossible. Unless...

\- "I'll distract him Percy" said Naruto as he started channeling his energy. "You get to the other side of the tree". Percy was trying really hard to get up but he's back was really hurting and felt wet.

Naruto looked at the Minotaur who had positioned himself infront of him. He let out a snarled and ran toward the beast who took a step back as if he was surprised by such a daring prey. Naruto jumped above him and did a flip. It worked in his favour because the Minotaur was exclusively paying attention to him, leaving Percy time to get behind the tree.

\- "Yes, go now Percy get..."

Naruto was silenced by the heaviest punch he ever felt. He went flying accross at least fifteen meters before hitting a small tree. He was in pain. He could barely see and he felt blood dripping from his mouth, and his body trembling under the force of such a blow.

\- "Yep I'm definetly going to die here" he muttered when he saw the Minotaur slowly walking toward him. Naruto closed his eyes. He hoped that Percy had heard him and had gotten to safety behind the tree. He thought about Sally Jackson, the nicest adult he had ever met apart from Grace and Mr Brunner. She was dead now. He thought about Grace, who he'll never see again, he thought about her face full of tears over his dead body, he thought of the sorrow that it would cause her. He opened his eyes, pain was replaced by anger. Resignation was replaced by determination. Cold blue eyes, were replaced by red fiery eyes.

\- **"Let yourself go" **muttered the voice with a cruel tone.

Naruto woke up. He looked around. It was dime, as if the room where he was was lit by a fire. He felt water under him.

\- "Sewer ?" He thought. No. He had visited the sewers on a school trip and they had a particular smell. You couldn't miss it.

\- **"you up pipsqueak" **came a loud gruff voice.

Naruto shivered then turned around. He froze. He was looking at the biggest animal he had ever seen. It was a fox, with big red eyes and orange fur.

That thing was easily fifty meters tall. It's claws were as big as trees and his fangs seemed sharper that the sharpest sword. And it _talked._

\- "what the hell are you ?" Asked Naruto while taking several step back. That's when he finally noticed the cage between him and the fox. It had a seal plastered in the middle, with japanese written on it.

\- **"come on Naruto-kun" **said the giant fox with the most feral of grins. **"Is it how you welcome me ? You are after all my host, you should be kinder to me"**

\- "what do you mean host ?" Asked Naruto, this time taking a step forward. "Where am I ? Did you bring me here ? Let me go !

\- **" No I didn't bring you here" **answered the fox with three raised claws, as if he was numbering the questions. **" you're in the seal right now, and if you want to go, you just have to wake up".**

\- "wake up you say" repeated Naruto in a disbelieving tone. What was this fox talking about ? Seal ? As far as he new there wasn't a seal on him. But he could worry about that later, right now he had to go and help Percy.

\- **"Careful when you wake up tho" **said the fox while putting his paws under his head to lie down more comfortably. **"The "other" you as left quite a mess over there. Poor Minotaur"**

\- "what ?" Asked Naruto before he was jerked from the seal and came back to his sense.

He blined twice. He's shirt was torned and his knuckles were bloody. The forest around them looked devastated and the sun was starting to get up.

\- "Naruto..." Muttered a weak voice behind him. He turned around and saw Percy on his knees behind him. He was panting heavily and the back of his T-shirt was covered in blood.

\- "where's the Minotaur ?" Asked Naruto trying to turn to walk toward Percy. He yelped and fell on his knees. He's whole body was hurting, as if he had just gone through the most intense training routine ever conceived.

\- "you don't remember ?" Inquired Percy with worry and a bit of fear in his eyes.

\- "No" simply said Naruto. He managed to get to Percy and put his arms over his shoulder. Together they made their way back up the hill with all the strength that they had left and they collapsed just behind the big pine tree.

\- "Naruto", said Percy as he started slipping into inconsciousness. "Thanks for saving me"

\- "Anytime" answered Naruto with a frown, because he was unaware of what he had done.

Just as he himself was starting to lose consciousness again, he saw two blurry figures walking toward him. One seemed really tall and had the the legs of the horse on the way down.

\- "please don't be bad guys" he muttered as he fainted.

The two figures hurried over them and looked at the two inconscious teens.

\- "Chiron look" said one of the figures with the voice of a girl. She was pointing to the broken horn in Percy's hand. "They defeated it, a Minotaur"

\- "they fought bravely" said the second figure known as Chiron. He bent down and picked up Naruto and Percy in each of his arms. "Let's get them some help, quick."

\- "Is one of them the "one" ?"

\- "shush Annabeth" answered Chiron. " Let's not tempt the dames of fate shall we ?"

**_Here is chapter number three, please enjoy and leave a review about what you think about it._**

**_Lunkman._**


	4. IV- Cabin 11 and toilet water

When Percy woke up, he was sweating a lot. The light was a bit dim, and he seemed to be lying in the comfiest bed he had ever felt. It was so comfy he was tempted to go back to sleep. He turned to his right. An empty bed was there, with the sheets properly made.

" Naruto, Mom" Yelled Percy with worry. He got out of bed and realised that another person was in the room. A girl.

" You should relax you're safe here, in the hospital" Said the girl.

Percy was a bit stumped. This place did not at all smell like an hospital, trust him, he would know. But as he took a look around, and noticed more hospital like bed around him, he accepted that he was in some kind of hospital. He sat back down on his bed, and took a look at the other occupant of the room. She was a blond girl, around his age and height, with curls that would make goldilocks blush with envy.

"You drool when you sleep" she said with a deadpanned stare.

" Ah... Well that's unfortunate" answered a voice by the door. It was Naruto. He was wearing a white shirt with black shorts and high top black converses.

He walked in the room, with a smile, and Percy noticed that the blonde girl's shoulders seemed to relax when she saw him, as if she was already familiar with him.

" What's going on ?" Asked Percy as he got up again. " Where's my mom ?!"

" Percy... We don't know" Answered Naruto with a pained expression. He didn't want to say that she was dead, therefore he had decided that this was the safest thing to tell Percy, until he was ready for more.

" Ok... How long was I out ?" Enquired Percy with a sigh.

" a week give or takes" Answered the blonde girl. Percy turned toward her with an inquiring look. " The name's Annabeth " She answered the silent question.

She got closer to Percy and sat next to him, an Intense look in her eyes. Percy blushed from the closeness.

" I need you to tell me everything you know about what's happening with the gods".

" Huh ?!" Was the intelligent reply which came from Percy.

" Yeah don't worry Perce", Said Naruto with a slight laugh. "She did the same to me when I woke up five days ago".

He went for the door.

" Let's go", said Naruto with a wide smile. "There are people waiting for you".

" People waiting for me ?" Asked Percy. " Where ?"

" In the Big House".

Percy looked skeptically at the "big house". It looked like a early seventies cottage house with a lot of windows, and was three stories tall with a window at the top, which was covered by a grey curtain. He followed Naruto inside, Annabeth walking close behind them, her golden curls radiating with the sun and giving her an almost angelic look, which was ruined by her tan skin.

'Must be from California' thought Percy with a shrug. They were standing in a dimly lit corridor, which seemed to be leading to the back of the house. There, they met the most unlikely trio.

Sitting around a long table, in a very large room, were three people playing cards. One was a middle age man, wearing an hawaian flower shirt, with a can of coke zero on his right. He was slightly overweighted and was a bit on the short side. Next to him, sat Grover, his fury goat legs visible under the table. He looked highly stressed, and was nervously chewing on a metal can. He looked up to them and smiled, even though his eyes were still harboring this weary look, as if something grave was currently happening. Percy turned to the last person on the table and let out a surprised gasp.

" Mister Brunner ?" Let out Percy with wide eyes.

Naruto laughed and sat on the table, aiming to join the game.

" Not quite Percy" he said with a knowing look. " Not quite".

Mister Brunner turned toward Percy with a reassuring smile.

" Hello Percy, how are you on this fine morning ?" He asked with a joyful tone.

" What are you doing here Mister Brunner ?" Retorded Percy with a highpitched voice.

" Mister Brunner is not my real name young one" replied Mister Brunner with a smile. " My real name is Chiron".

Percy paused. " Chiron as in... Chiron the hero trainer ?"

Chiron nodded.

" you died eons ago" Said Percy with disbelief. He was even surprised at his use of the word eons. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be a centaur or something of the kind ?"

" Aha !" Yelled Naruto with a smirk. "This going to be good".

Chiron closed his eyes, and seemed to be in deep thoughts. Suddenly, there was a slight rumbling noise, and a black horse leg teared through the fabric of the seat of the wheelchair. It was soon followed by three other legs, as the wheelchair exploded. Bones were cracking and rearranging, muscles were expanding and bending, all of it was creating the most horrifying, yet awesome symphony. And then it was over, and there stood Chiron. Seven feet tall, top half of his body was a muscular beardy man with long hair and who seemed to be in his late forties, and was wearing a half sleeved shirt, and under him, stood four powerful black horse legs, ready to trample you with powerful kicks.

" No matter how many times I see it, it's still the coolest thing ever" Let out Naruto with a glowing look in his eyes. "You're awesome Chiron"

"Thank you my child" answered the centaur with a smile. He then turned toward Percy with a look that said : "do I look like I died eons ago ?".

Percy looked back and forth to Chiron and the others. He then did the unexpected. He slapped himself.

"What the hell is wrong with this kid ?" Asked the man wearing the hawaian shirt. His gelled hair straight out of the eighties were almost shining under the sunlight. Percy was tempted to comment but he held himself back.

"What is going on here ?" Asked Percy while backing off slightly.

" To summarize", said Naruto while picking up the cards and shuffling them to deal a hand to everyone. "Greek gods are real, hell is real, heaven I ain't so sure, Chiron is a centaur, Grover is a Satyr, this guy right here is a god and we... Are spawns of gods".

"... WHAT ?!!"

Chiron threw a look at Naruto who simply shrugged and started dealing the cards as if he was born to do it.

" What Naruto meant Percy" said Chiron while shuffling a bit on his legs, this was always a complicated process, " Is that gods are real".

" God is real ?"

" No Percy, we are not on the subject of Metaphysis, I'm talking about greek gods, you know those guys we studied in class".

" Zeus...?" Tentatively asked Percy. Chiron nodded. " Poseidon ? Apollo ? Athena ? Had..."

" That's quite enough Percy thank you" interrupted Chiron with a worried look. "Point is yes they are real, just like I'm real".

" Ok..." Said Percy with a big breath. "Let's admit that I believe you, when Naruto said : this guy right here is a god " repeated Percy while pointing to the gelled man, " those this mean..."

The man turned to him with an annoyed look.

" I do not like you boy" he said with a dry tone. " But yes I am a god".

A short silence passed, Percy and the man still looking at each other.

" What ?" Enquired the man.

" which one are you ?"

" ah me ? i'm the wine guy".

" Wine guy... Ah Idiosus... No... diosaurus ?... Hmm no too ridiculous... I'm sure I know it... Ah Dionysus !"

" Names are a powerful thing boy" he said while going back to his game. " besides I go by Mister D in these turfs"

Percy suddenly came to a realisation.

" wait you're a god ?" Asked Percy with disbelief.

Mister D turned back to him, with a raised eyebrow.

" what of it ?" He asked in a curious tone.

" You ?... A god ?" Asked Percy again.

Grover violently shook his head, while Annabeth had a shocked look, and Naruto smiled. Percy was in for a rude awakening.

The atmosphere suddenly got really heavy and Percy faltered. The air was filled with a vivid smell of very high quality strong wine, like the one he had smelled when he had visited a luxurious wine selling company with his classmates in New Jersey. But the smell was a thousand time stronger, it was driving him... _Crazy. _

" Are you testing me boy" Said Mister D in a Icy tone. Percy fell on his knees and looked up. Mister D was still seating, but around him was somekind of violet aura which seemed to be expanding every milliesecond.

" Mister D sir" pleade Chiron who also had trouble staying lucid. " remember he's just a boy, beside you're on probation".

Everything fell back down, and the room grew lively again. Mister D grumbled about meddling father and unsufferable little boy and waved his hand. A glass of wine appeared on the table. Mr D reached for it, but Naruto grabbed it with a swift move of his hand.

" Probation remember" he said with a sweet smile, and emptied the fluid in another glass. It turned a lighter shade, that Naruto did not hesitate to drink.

" Ah cranberry juice" said Naruto, obnoxious to everyone shaken up state. " It truly is right up there with Apple juice".

Mr D sighed and turned toward Percy who righted himself as if he was in the army.

" I'm sorry sir" he muttered with a jumpy tone.

" Watch your mouth Jackson", said Mr D while getting up. " You Grover, come, we have to discuss your situation".

Mr D exited the room, Grover trailing miserably behind him.

" What's going to happen to him ?" Asked Percy with a worried tone.

" Grover... Is in a complicated ordeal", answered Chiron with a slightly defeated tone. " Follow me Percy, Naruto you too, I will explain everything to you Percy".

" Wait a minute" said Naruto. "The activities are about to start. Why do I have to come along too ?"

"Moral support". Simply said Chiron as they all made for exit of the room.

Annabeth stayed behind and smiled. The camp was going to be a lot more interesting with these two around. But she had to go. Her duties of cabin counselor were important too.

" and that's our archery ground, there you can..."

Naruto tuned out Chiron, who was giving a tour of the area to Percy. He wasn't paying attention because he already knew the place, having woken up five days ago.

He really liked the place so far. There was so much to do, and everyone here was just so... Intense. There even was a cabin filled with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He could really get used to this place. But what he couldn't get used too, was having to sleep in cabin eleven, simply because there wasn't enough space. Naruto was very serious about his personal space, which made Cabin eleven a threat to his peace of mind. Hell, he sometimes had to sleep outside, just to avoid having somebody's elbow touching his back or another's stinky feets landing on his face. He truly hoped that whatever god or godess who had given birth to him, claimed him quickly so that he could get out of that cabin, and he truly hoped it wasn't Hermes, or a minor god with no cabin, or he was royally screwed.

"... What's Up there ?" Loudly asked Percy to Chiron. They were done giving Percy the tour and they were now standing in front of the Big house.

" What do you mean ?" Questionned Naruto.

" Up there..." Answered Percy while pointing to the window on top of the house, covered by a grey curtain. "... That curtain shimmered, I'm sure of it"

" Must have been the wind" answered Chiron with a dark expression, attracting the interest of Naruto. "There's nothing alive up there, trust me".

Percy shrugged and they kept on walking. Naruto stood back a little bit, musing over Chiron's words. He didn't say nothing, he said nothing _alive_. What could that mean? Naruto sighed and caught up with the others.

'If it was important, Chiron would tell us' he thought to himself'.

Ahead of them, was Annabeth, walking toward them with a book in her hand.

"Is it time for my greek lessons?" Inquired Naruto.

"No, I'm suppose to bring Percy to his cabin and give him this" she said in one breath. She held out a bull horn, that Naruto knew to be belonging to the minotaur they encountered seven days ago. Encounter that had ended in the death of Mrs Jackson. At least that's what it appeared to be, because as far as Naruto was concerned, he had a feeling that she was still alive. He didn't know how, or why, but he _knew_ that she was alive somewhere. And he was going to look for her. But he couldn't tell Percy just in case he was wrong. He couldn't bear the idea of giving his friend hope, just for it to be a false alarm.

"Go with her Percy" said Chiron with a smile. Percy looked a bit unsure of himself, but still complied. He grabbed the half horn that Annabeth was handing him, and followed her toward the cabins, that were set in some kind of "U" looking shape. Percy paid attention to the first cabins they passed. The first one was all white, looking a if it was built a thousand years ago, but was still as fresh as ever. It looked a little bit roman, and had a gold door, which of course was closed. The cabin seemed to be empty. The second one looked like the first one, but with a bit more of "class". The shapes were a lot more defined, and It was as white, maybe even whiter than the first one, but it was definitely smaller, as if it was designed with a "woman's touch". The third one was a lot different. It looked like a fisherman's cabin, made out of hard wood. It was really simple, compared to the first one, but percy felt drawned to this one. Like he was destined to be in there. He kept quiet and followed Annabeth as they made their way to the other cabins, which unlike the first three, seemed inhabited. People were looking at him, then at the horn he was holding and started muttering among themselves. Percy was a bit ticked off by this. He didn't like people talking behind his back, but he quickly chalked it up to to them not knowing who he was.

Annabeth was still walking ahead of him, not turning back to talk once. She was walking with a determination in her step, as if she was on a mission. Percy blushed as he found himself once again hipnotized by her mesmerizing golden curls. He turned away to look behind him, and he saw Naruto who was also following them, his hands in his pockets, and his eyes raised toward the sky. Percy Shrugged and turned back to watching Annabeth, when he realised that she had come to a stop. They were standing in front of a cabin, which had a broken "11" sign hanging over the door. The cabin was large, Probably one of the largest he had seen, and it was brown, even if the paint was starting to wear off. It look old, _really _old.

Annabeth knocked on the door, and there was somekind of loud commotion before the door was opened. Percy involontairily took a step back. In the door's opening, stood a fully grown teenager, with short blonde hair and drawn muscles. He had really blue eyes, and had a scar marring his face going from his eye to the bottom of his jaw. His face distorded in a smile, when he saw Annabeth.

" Hey Annie, what do you got here ?"

"Chiron told me to bring him here" Said Annabeth in a meek voice, her cheeks were flushed red and she seemed to be dancing on her toes.

"Sure, come on in, Undetermined huh?" He asked with a wince. Percy looked at him with a questionning stare, but Annabeth nodded and Naruto shrugged.

Luke smiled with a slight pitying look. He made way for Percy to come inside the cabin, where he found himself surrounded by teenagers of all shades and sizes.

" Hi, I'm Percy I guess..." He said while taking another step forward, he tripped and Luke caught him by the shoulder. Some of the cabin's occupants laughed while others smiled.

" Yeah... How long will I be staying in here ?" Asked Percy with annoyance.

" Until you're determined" said a voice in the crowd.

" How long will that take ?"

Another laugh escaped from the crowd, but this on was a bit more bitter.

" Percy let's go see the Archery field" Said Annabeth while grabbing his hand.

" What, I already saw..."

" Come on !"

Naruto followed them with a smile. He passed by Luke and they both exchanged a cold look. Naruto was very weary of him, felt as if he was hiding something. He followed Annabeth and Percy who had decided to have a go at each other near on the big rocks laying around in the forest.

" ... Face it, you're a demigod" finished Annabeth with a triumphant expression, under Percy's glare.

" Oh yeah" said Percy with a snarl. " Then why do I have to bunk with so many other people, while some of these cabins are empty" he gestured toward the first three cabins.

"It's not that easy Percy..." Started Annabeth with a sight. "Cabin's are assigned by godly parents, meaning a child of Hermes cannot live in Ares's Cabin and vice-versa".

"And also, these gods are so busy fucking around that sometimes they don't even bother claiming their children" said Naruto with a sneer.

"You shouldn't talk about the gods so casually Naruto" chided Annabeth softly.

Naruto snorted.

"Watch me" he said with a smirk.

" Yeah so basically what are the chances of me getting claimed by my father" said Percy with a defeated expression.

" Well the senior campers can always try to guess it but, nobody knows..."

" My mom knew..." Said Percy with certainty.

"Percy..."

"My dad told her, he loved her"

Annabeth looked at Percy with sadness.

"Maybe... Maybe she knows" she finally said with a small smile.

" So you... Where do you live ?" Asked Percy while awkwardly scratching his head

"Huh...?" was the response Annabeth managed to cough up.

" I mean who's your dad ?" Clarified Percy

" My dad is a history professor at West Point"

" So he's not..."

" What ?" said Annabeth with a smirk. " You just assumed that only male gods have children with mortals ? How sexist is that ?"

" Well I mean in history males were usually the ones falling for mortals" Intervened Naruto while sitting down on one of the rocks. " And also Percy isn't very smart so don't expect him to think that far ahead".

" HEY!"

Naruto and Annabeth shared a laugh at Percy's attempt at glaring.

" So... Who's your godly parent ?"

" Cabin six"

"Meaning..."

" Athena, goddess of war and wisdom" said Annabeth proudly, as if she was announcing a military rank.

" But I thought Ares was the god of war" replied Percy.

" What's your point ?" Replied evenly Annabeth.

" Nothing, what about you Naruto... Let me guess Ares ?" Said Percy with an excited look.

Naruto laughed gingerly.

" As awesome as that would be Percy I'm afraid I have yet to be claimed" he answered with a sigh.

" It won't last thought" said Annabeth with a reassuring smile. " the senior campers are saying that you might actually be a child of Ares or even Apollo, because of your affinity with weapons"

Naruto grimaced but didn't say a word. An uncomfortable silence settled in, but it didn't last long.

" Let's go back" Said Naruto while getting up. "You need to meet the other campers".

They made their way back to the cabins Annabeth on the front, with Percy following and Naruto hanging back a bit.

" Oh look, it's the newby" said a gruff feminine voice.

Naruto looked up and saw the group of girls who were coming their way. He smiled.

"Entertainment has arrived" he thought with a feral grin.

" So wise girl I heard you were the one showing the newby around" said the girl who had spoken earlier.

Percy took a good look at her. She looked like she was straight out of movie for kids about bullying and she played the part of the bully. She looked like a walking, living tank, with auburn hair tied in two short pigtails that were flapping around behind her. Percy also noticed the girls walking behind her, harboring the same physical attributes (strong musculature for their age, mean faces) they were all wearing blood red shirts, with a big five written on them.

" Ugh, Clarisse please go choke on a sword or something" replied Annabeth with defiance in her eyes.

" Shush owly, I'm not here for you" she said while looking at Percy with a predatory grin. "And I told you before right, you can't talk to me until you win a war game"

Annabeth muttered something in ancient greek about the foot of a horse and Clarisse's face, which made Naruto chuckle.

" Who the hell are you ?" Said Percy with an angry expression. He didn't know why, but this girl was ticking him off. He just wanted to find something and hit her with it.

The girl looked at him with fire in her eyes.

" Cabin Five, looser, the child of Ares in person" she said with a snarl. "What you scared ?" She taunted after seeing Percy take a step back.

" No, You smell" said Percy with a smirk. Naruto lost it and started shaking wildly.

Clarisse's expression became even more hatefilled.

" Let me show you how things work around here" she said with a cruel smile.

She suddenly grabbed Percy by the neck and started dragging him to one of the buildings that were standing a little apart from the cabins.

" Clarisse..." Started Annabteh.

"Stay out of this wise girl" Yelled Clarisse.

Annabeth turned toward Naruto who had stopped laughing, a calculating look settling on his face.

" Percy has to get out of it himself" he said to Annabeth when he noticed her look. "I'll only intervene if it goes too far, so far it's pretty harmless".

Annabeth shook her head and muttered something about bloodthirsty people.

Percy was trying his damn best to shake off her grip but that girl was strong. Very strong.

" I got to get out of this" thought Percy with a panicked look. His reputation was at stake here. "And what the hell is that smell ?!!"

Percy turned his head and stumbled. The building they were aiming for was the bathroom from which was coming out the worst smell ever.

" I mean the gods can surely afford something a lot nicer" mumbled Percy with contempt as he started fighting back a whole lot harder, determined not to be dumped in the toilet on his first day awake in this place. He was starting to get desperate when a deep rumbling sound made itself known.

Naruto quickly took several steps back, as if he knew something bad was going to happen and he was right. A stream of water erupted from all the sinks in the bathroom and splashed the girl holding him and her clique.

They were all blasted back and Percy landed rather roughly on the ground but immediately got up and stood by Naruto who was trying hard not to laugh under Annabeth's glare. She wasn't able to escape like Naruto and therefore she was also a victim of the sewer water.

" You, you're dead !" Growled Clarisse with her hair sticking to her face. She huffed and walked off with her friends toward her cabin, her intimidation attempt ending in a big failure.

" Sorry about that" Said Percy sheepishly when he saw the state Annabeth was in. "It's not my f..." He stopped. It kind of was his fault.

Annabeth sighed but suddenly got a calculating look.

" You want to make it up to me ?" She said with fire in her eyes.

Percy wanted to say no but Naruto cleared his throat and gave him a pointed look.

" Well... Yeah ?"

" Then I want both of you on my capture the flag team on the game next Saturday". She then walked off herself to get cleaned, muttering about stupid bathrooms and something about seaweed.

" well that was enlightening" said Naruto with a smirk. "Come Percy let's go see the pretty naiads"

" Ok...wait what the hell are naiads ?"

**Hey so another chapter... Sorry it took so long to write it, but I've struggling with school lately nothing important. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment**


	5. V- Son of the Underworld, son of the Sea

V- Hades and Poseidon

Percy was really starting to like being here. Sure he wasn't the best at everything, Naruto far out shined him in every activity except the ones that were water related.

He had tried his hand at Archery but he knew it wasn't for him when he almost killed Chiron during the archery class. In the fighting arena, Clarisse made a point every single time to beat him in the most humiliating way possible. Ancient greek was awful and he could feel Annabeth slowly but steadily loosing her patience with him and his pitiful attempts at pronunciation.

But despite all of these setbacks, he was really liking the place. He finally felt at homes among all the others, because they were all like him.

Suddenly he heard a noise and looked up. It was Naruto, walking toward him, with the others from archery class. Percy smiled. His friend had managed to gather a large following, mainly constituted of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin. They were always fawning over his prowess with weapons or his brute strength in the arena where he always managed to beat every single one of his opponents, even some of the older teens from the Ares cabin.

" Let's go Perce" yelled Naruto from a far, his blunt practice sword hanging over his shoulder. "We don't want to be late to sword practice".

Percy smirked. He had almost forgot another thing he was good at and which was in the camps standards super cool, sword fighting. He didn't know how, he didn't why but he was good at it. Even though from Luke's perspective, the swords he was using weren't suited for him. Luke. Percy absolutely loved the guy. He was like the big brother he never had. Hell the guy stole for him on his first here, granted it was just a bar of soap, a bottle of shampoo and a towel but still it was the first time anyone had ever stolen for him. Besides Luke was a total badass, he trampled everyone at absolutely everything, especially at sword fighting seeing as he was named the teacher of the class. Well everyone except for Naruto. And Percy could feel to his great disappointment that his best friend and his idol did not at all get along. There was some kind of animosity between the twelve and the nineteen years old that everyone had started to notice. Percy knew that it might have to do with Luke's feeling challenged for leader of cabin 11 position. Sure, he had seniority and a certain amount of charisma, but Naruto was a natural born leader. He wasn't the kindest but he was honest and fair, and was just...cool. And more and more people were drawing to him, some even talking about Naruto being a son of the big threes or whatever the hell that meant. All Percy knew, was that tension was rising and that he was fully caught in the middle, between both of them, even though if push came to shove, he was always going to stand by Naruto. So he got up, picked up the practice sword laying by his side and followed his friend toward the sword fighting class.

_MOUNT OLYMPUS (New York empire state building 600th floor, door to the right)._

" Oh for fucks sake little brother I did not take your lightning bolt quit calling me here every damn second to scream in my ears" Yelled a furious voice coming from the thrones room.

Artemis sighed again. She and Hestia were seating quietly in her quarters, trying to enjoy a cup of tea and some speculos (she loved those biscuits) but her father and her uncle were still screaming each other heads off in the throne room. She shared an exasperated look with Hestia and got up from her silver chair her long black hair in amazonian braid dangling behind her in a graceful manner.

" Men..." She whispered as she made toward Hera's temple, her expression becoming angrier the closer she got to the temple. it seemed her father and her uncle had both decided to wake up all of Olympus today and she was not having it. She entered the temple of the Queen mother, and went straight to her room, ignoring all the personnel trying to stop her.

" Hera they're going at it again" She said before averting her eyes.

There stood the Queen goddess of olympus, naked in all her glory in her virginity refilling bath. For a woman thousands of years old, she had a body that would make every man turn his head and make the prettiest women on earth jealous. Apart from Aphrodite, she was most likely the most beautiful goddess on Olympus.

" Could thee have the decency of covering yourself" Growled Artemis while throwing a towel at Hera.

The towel smacked her on the head in a very comical manner and Hera got out of the bath with all the dignity she could muster.

" You better have a damn good reason to interrupt me while I'm enjoying a PERFECT day in MY temple" said Hera with gritted teeth and a gleam in her eyes.

" Your husband and his brother are going at it again" answered Artemis while seating down in one of the luxurious sofas present in the very large bath room. Hera started drying herself while her helpers brought a white traditional greek dress that she put on in the most graceful way possible.

" Lets go" she said in a dark tone as she stomped out toward the throne room, Artemis hot on her heels.

_IN THE THRONE ROOM..._

Poseidon was once again sitting on his throne which looked like a fisherman chair. Zeus, his little brother had summoned him again to talk about his stupid lightning bolt that was stolen last week. He's brother suspected him of stealing. _Him_. As if he already didn't have enough troubles with trying to save his ocean lately, he had to add to the list his stupid little brother was throwing a tantrum because his toy was stolen. Where was their mother when he needed her? Somewhere in the Bahamas maybe... He needed her to fix this.

"Give it back" Growled Zeus from his golden throne. He was wearing a blue suit with a black tie and his enormous bear had sparks in it, most likely due to the state of anger he was in.

" FOR THE LAST TIME YOU LITTLE SHIT" Yelled out Poseidon while jumping from his throne, his enormous height making the ground shake. " I DON'T HAVE YOUR STUPID LITTLE TOY STOP PESTERING ME WITH IT"

" STOP LYING" Screeched Zeus while clenching his fists. "YOU AND HADES WERE ALWAYS JEALOUS OF ME BECAUSE MOTHER LIKED ME BEST AND NOW THAT SHE'S AWAY YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME"

"Really" laughed Poseidon. "You really think you were her favorite ? Well let me tell you stupid..."

" ENOUGH" growled out a feminine voice.

Poseidon and Zeus turned toward the new voice and turned white with panic. Hera was walking toward them, with a white aura surrounding her. Poseidon sighed.

" here we go again..." He muttered while plopping down on his throne, with a hand covering his face.

"Hera honey I..." Started Zeus but Hera cut him off.

" _Save it_" she said in a dry tone. She walked toward her own throne and started growing in size, until she reached nine feet. She finally sat down in it, with her legs crossed, and her eyes cold.

" Are you proud of yourself right now ?" She asked in a quiet tone.

Poseidon wisely stayed quiet. He might be stronger than her but he had restrains when it came to family. Hera, had none and he knew that simply breathing louder than necessary was going to get him chewed out. Zeus was not that smart.

" Look woman we were just..." He started before Hera cut him off again.

" You singlehandedly manage to wake up the whole city with your shenanigans" she gritted out with her teeth clenched and her eyes alit. " I thought that you had Athena, Ares and Apollo already looking for your bolt".

" Yes I do but..."

" Then are you still throwing a fit about it" she asked with contempt.

" Because there's no need to look" finally said zeus while smashing his fist on the hand rest of his throne. " It's either him or Hades"

Poseidon got ready to shout again, but he quieted down when he saw Hera's gaze shift to him. He shivered. That look. It reminded him too much of his mother Rhea and he suddenly found himself glad that she wasn't here staring them down with Hera. He noticed Artemis standing by the door of the throne room and waved at her with a smile, unaware that she was the one who had ratted them out.

" I will take my leave now" he said while standing up to go and have a conversation with his favorite niece. " Sorry about all of this Hera I really am and I truly hope that you find your bolt brother".

Zeus seethed but said nothing. Poseidon got up and awkwardly walked toward Artemis, leaving behind the couple to sort out their issues.

" You know, I'm the one who told Hera about you guys fighting again" said Artemis with an apologetic look.

Poseidon sighed.

" It's ok" he finally said with a smile. "Besides I think without Hera intervening we would have kept on fighting until one of us finally snapped and did something regretable".

" Yeah that would have been bad" Said Artemis with worry. "But this is worse, I mean something so strong disappearing like that... I don't like it".

" something big here is at play" said Poseidon with a stern look. " I don't know if my brother (Hades) did steal it, but if he did I've taken steps to recover it".

" What will you do ?" Asked Artemis with curiousity.

" You'll see" said Poseidon with a sad smile. " You might be very angry with me when I reveal my hand".

" We'll see" said Artemis. She wasn't against getting her hands dirty for a good cause and something as strong as Zeus lightning bolt vanishing is as good a cause as any.

Poseidon said nothing and kept on walking, changing the subject. He needed to keep his mind off the shit storm that would follow, once he claimed his son tonight.

_BACK IN CAMP HALFBLOOD..._

"Arghh" was the sound a boy from Ares cabin made before he was disarmed and pushed to the ground by Luke. Sword practice had been going for an hour already, and they had moved from training moves to fighting in live combat.

" Next" said Luke with a smile. Everyone retracted a bit, not eager to get knocked down by Luke. But Naruto took a step forward. Percy sighed.

"Here we go again..." He whispered.

" Care to take me on King Arthur" mockingly said Naruto with a smirk.

" You sure you want to do this Naruto" said Luke with arrogance. " You've never won against me so far".

" You never beat me either" said Naruto with a laugh. " But today it all changes..."

Percy settled down to watch the match unfold. Many mimicked him, talking eagerly among themselves.

" Don't over do it guys" said Annabeth who was among the spectators. " I need you guys in top shape for capture the flag tonight".

Naruto just smiled at her and got in a fighting stance, his knees bent and his shoulder low, he was almost crouching with his blade parallel to his leg, as if he was going for swipe. Luke opted for a more traditional stance, holding his enormous training sword, a replica of his own real sword which was half made from celestial bronze and half normal steel.

" Go" Said Charles Beckendorff, a tall and muscular african american teen, who was the counselor of the Hephaestus cabin.

A second passed. And then Luke lunged forward, bring his sword with a stabbing motion. Naruto spun on his right leg and countered the sword with his own. The sound of metal clashing awoke the ears of Percy. Sure the blades were blunt, but it was still celestial bronze. Naruto took a step forward and swiped for Luke's head, but Luke avoided the hit by jumping back. All of it had happened so fast. Percy was baffled. He had thought that maybe, just maybe he was catching up to Naruto and Luke, but right now, those skills and those reflexes. They were far ahead of him.

" But it's ok" he thought with a smirk. " I'll catch up, I'll stand alongside them".

Naruto and Luke clashed again, Luke being surprisingly fast with his big sword, but Naruto was faster and alway found a way to get closer, just to jump away to avoid being hit by Luke's strong hits.

Luke wasn't going easy. His face was set in a serious frown, sweat gliding down his neck. Naruto was a threat to his position as the de facto leader of the camp, and he wasn't going to let a twelve years old steal a position he had acquired through years and years of sacrifices.

Naruto on the other hand was feeling great. Luke was a real challenge. He was stronger than him and had more battle experience, but Naruto was confident he could beat him, because he had yet to use what he liked to call his "ninja skills".

Luke shot forward and brought down his blade on Naruto's making the blond fall to one knee as he struggled to stop the hit with his blade. Naruto took a swipe at Luke's leg with his own and Luke staggered back shocked at the method of fighting from Naruto who started an assault made from sword slashes and kicks and punches.

" You see Luke..." Started Naruto while using a bit of his secret abilities to be faster. "Your issue is that you trust your sword too much".

Naruto jumped and feinted slashing with his sword before spinning delivering a kick to Luke, who fell to his knees. Before being brought down by an axe kick on the back. Naruto then took Luke's sword and threw it away.

"Naruto wins" said Beckendorf before picking up his own sword and walking off to his cabin, his cabin mates following behind him.

Luke got up, a dark look on his face.

"Congrats Naruto" he said with a forced smile before stomping off the field, the Hermes cabin hot on his heels. Only the Stroll brothers stayed behind and gave thumbs up to Naruto before following the rest of their cabin.

"You used your powers" muttered Percy to Naruto. There was no accusation, just a statement.

"I fought at a hundred percent" said Naruto with a smirk. Percy gave him a look. " Alright eighty percent... Ok around sixty five".

Percy nodded with a smile. He knew Naruto didn't accurately know how strong he was. He just hoped they would know soon, that way he would have an idea on how far behind he was strength wise.

"That wasn't a smart move Naruto" said Annabeth while falling in line with them as they made their way back to the cabins.

" Oh you mad because I beat your crush" said Naruto in a teasing voice.

" It's nothing like that" she yelled out with a blush. " I'm just saying that you beating Luke in such a manner is going to get you enemies in here. Luke is very appreciated".

" Do I look like I care if they like me or not ?"

" I thought you wanted to have everyone following you" said Annabeth with a raised eyebrow.

" I already have you Annie why would I need anyone else" said Naruto with a smile.

" What about me ? And Grace ?" Asked Percy with a mock hurt expression.

" You guys don't count you're family" answered Naruto while ruffling Percy's hair.

" We're the same age stop acting like you're older or something" said Percy with a blush at the show of affection from his surrogate brother. " Besides I was born on august and you on October therefore I'm older"

" That's bullshit"

They kept on bickering, unaware of Annabeth who had stopped in her tracks, and was still blushing at Naruto saying he didn't need anyone else as long as he had her. She then looked up and saw them mimicking fighting positions from old kung-fu movies and throwing hits at each other in slow-motion.

" Boys..." She muttered as she joined them, smacked both of them on the head and told them to shower before dinner.

Naruto and Percy both grabbed the juiciest piece of meat on their plates and both prayed to be claimed. Annabeth had been right. Most of the people in camp were not happy about Naruto humiliating Luke. Naruto and Percy were both unwelcome on cabin eleven's table, but managed to find seats at cabin nine table, were they were doing arm wrestling with Hephaestus's children. Naruto really liked Charles Beckendorf. The fourteen years old had rough features, which made him handsome in their own ways and he was the best weapon maker of the camp. Besides he was great company and didn't seem to kiss the ground Luke walked on like almost every other camper. He had welcomed them on his table and had been nothing but pleasant to them.

Naruto looked toward Chiron and saw that he was frowning, looking back and forth between Hermes's table and Hephaestus table. Naruto sighed. Chiron was definitely going to try and fix things between them, but Naruto was not inclined. He wouldn't apologize to Luke, not after such a glorious victory.

" Tonight is going to be fire" muttered Percy with excitement. He was hyped for this capture the flag game, he didn't know why but the idea of fighting seemed to make his blood rush.

" Is our alliance with cabin eleven and six still standing" asked Charles to Naruto.

Naruto swallowed his piece of beef before answering.

" The Strolls are In and Annabeth is okay for it as long as the Athena cabin gets priority on the Archery fields and that you guys make a few weapons for them".

" Sold" Said Charles with a smile. Cabin nine occupants weren't really archers, and they loved making weapons therefore they would have done it anyway. They knew that their alliance with Cabin six and Eleven was guaranteed victory. After all cabin six was smart and eleven had Naruto, Luke and The strolls. Even Percy was a good fighter.

Naruto smiled and got up. He went to cabin six table and muttered something in Annabeth's ear, before he stole a couple of fries from her plate and ran off before she could catch him. He then signaled the Stroll brothers with a thumbs up and went back to his steak. The rest of the dinner passed with no major event.

" Now that we are fed and well rested" announced Chiron an hour after dinner. " The capture the flag game will start in thirty minutes, for the two teams blue will be Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus and Apollo and the red will be Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite and Ares".

Naruto smirked. Entertainment indeed. They went to the cabins to wear their greek armors and grab their weapons.

" It's a simple plan really" said Annabeth while rolling out a map of the forest surrounding the camp, within the barrier. " Apollo cabin's archers will be in the trees over here and over there" she said while pointing spots on the map. " Shoot down as much of them as you can, but remember no killing or serious injury. Half of Hermes cabin and Athena cabin will stay back and protect the flag, while the other half will attack alongside the Hephaestus cabin. Luke and Charlie will be leading the attacks while I'll be leading a small team of Athena cabin as scouts. As soon as the flag is stolen, we've already prepared an escape path for retreat".

Everyone nodded. The plan was sound, as expected of Annabeth. They all went to take their places. Naruto was going to follow Percy and Charlie, when Annabeth grabbed his hand.

" I need you flying solo" she said in a hushed tone. They were already in the forest therefore they didn't know who was listening.

"Why ?" Asked Naruto.

" Luke might be leading the offense, but you're our ace". She said with a smile. "I don't know how but you have amazing physical capabilities and you work fast and best alone. I don't need you at a post, I need you moving across the forest and incapacitating all the red players you can find".

" Okay" said Naruto while adopting a serious expression. His role was pretty important and he needed to live up to Annabeth trust in him. "But did you just admit than I'm better than Luke ?"

" Just go Idiot" said Annabeth while pulling out a baseball cap and putting herself in position.

" Please watch out for Percy" said Naruto with a serious expression. " Clarisse is out to get him remember".

Annabeth nodded and Inhaled.

A loud trumpet noise resounded.

They started running.

Everyone adopted battling stances, with the archers going deeper in the forest, arrows already set to be let loose. Naruto tapped into his powers and started running deeper in the forest, his sword out, looking for any red helmet player. The forest seemed to blaze around him, with his monstrous pace and he soon encountered a team of Ares players which were probably scouts seeing as they were moving with a certain amount of stealth. Naruto Jumped in a tree as quietly as possible and decided to wait a bit before finishing them.

" Where is Clarisse ?" Asked one of the girls which were composing the small unit. " It's been five minutes she should have reported back already".

" She has another objective in mind" answered a the leader of the team with a cruel smile. " Clarisse is not the main scout team, we are she is going to take them from behind by the lake, but she'll pay a visit to that Jackson boy first".

" Thanks stupid" said Naruto with a laugh. They tensed and looked around until Naruto jumped out of his tree and knocked out the leader with a kick to the head.

" Good night" said Naruto with toothy grin, his eyes glowing red with malovelance. He roundhouse kicked two of them in a tree and grabbed the girl in a chokehold until she fainted.

He then kept on walking, while whistling, looking for another team of red player.

" Ah shit".

The game wasn't going so great for Percy. He had been separated from the rest of his team and was now ambushed by Clarisse and her entourage. She took another slash at him with her electric spear and he dodged it, before knocking back one of his assaulters with a hit on the head from the hilt of his sword.

Clarisse's nostrils flared before she managed to get a good hit at Percy, stabbing him with her spear.

" No maiming" said Percy in a weak tone. He was losing a lot of blood from the wound and there was a burning smell, from all the shocks the spear had given him. He was starting to think that they were actually going to kill him. He staggered back under their laughs and fell in the water.

The feeling was immediate.

He felt power rushing through his veins, and his blood. His head cleared up and he stood up with might. Clarisse blinked owlishly before lunging at him. Percy saw her coming to him, as if she was moving slower than usual. He dodged her thrust, before he brought down his sword, breaking the electric part of the spear.

" What the..." Was all Clarisse managed to say before Percy sent her tumbling with a kick in her abdomen.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and the trumpet resounded again, announcing the end of the game.

"We won, we won" yelled Connor Stroll while running around with the red flag on his shoulders, as if he was an athlete who just won the olympic games for his country.

Clarisse cursed while her team members helped her up. Everyone was starting to gather on the spot, with Chiron and Mister D being the last to get on the spot. Annabeth appeared out of thin air alongside Luke, holding in her hand what seemed to be a baseball cap.

" Good work Percy" she said with a smile.

" You knew didn't you" said Percy with a frown. " that Clarisse was going to aim for me. That's why you sent me so far away from the flag. To neutralize her"

" Athena always have a plan" simply said Annabeth.

" I could have died" deadpanned Percy.

" But did you now ?" Said Annabeth with a smirk. "I was watching over you Percy, besides you didn't need my help".

" I was stabbed"

" correction Percy, you were stabbed". Said Annabeth while pointing to his now closing scar.

Percy looked down with amazement.

" What the hell ?"

Annabeth got a calculating look.

" Percy how are you feeling right now ?"

" Good... Why ?"

" Get out of the water... Now" ordered Annabeth with a fearful expression.

"What's going on" asked Naruto who had just made his way back to them.

He watched as Percy got out of the water and suddenly stumbled. Naruto helped him up.

" I feel drained..." Muttered Percy loud enough for Annabeth and Naruto to hear.

" That's not good, that's really not good I assumed it would be Zeus" furiously muttered Annabeth with a worried expression.

Chiron who had noticed the situation started to get closer, when he suddenly came to a stop. Everyone went silent, on edge.

" Bring me my bow" said Chiron in a cold voice.

A member of Apollo cabin threw Chiron's long bow to him, but it was too late.

A giant dog jumped out of the tree behind Percy and Naruto and took a slash at them. Annabeth ducked out of the way while Chiron aimed for the eyes of the beast. Naruto picked up his sword and stabbed the giant dog, which had managed to cut his face, a trickle of blood was going down his cheek, from under his left eye. The dog exploded, not in golden dust but in black flames.

" Percy get in the water now" said Annabeth in a grave tone. Naruto turned and saw that Percy had lacerations all over his chest from the attack of the dog.

" A hellhound" muttered Chiron. " It shouldn't be possible, not in here... Unless someone summoned it"

" It was Percy" yelled Clarisse with a vengeance.

" _Shut up_" said Naruto coldly with a dark look. He helped Percy get back in the water and watched with the others as the water started healing him.

" look guys I don't know how I'm doing this okay..." Tried to say Percy but he was cut off by Annabeth pointing above him. Naruto looked and saw a green trident hovering over Percy's head.

" Oh this is really not good" said Annabeth in a small voice. She then looked toward Naruto and almost fainted. "Chiron look"

Chiron looked above Naruto, with his eyes wide. A black helmet, in flames. The helm of darkness. The symbol of power of... Oh Zeus they were in trouble. Chiron swallowed and kneeled, the other campers following his lead except Annabeth who was simply staring at Naruto, in muted shock.

" As Zeus is my witness..." Started Chiron with a fearful look. " Rise, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes". He then turned to Naruto who was looking at him with a puzzled expression. "...and Rise Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Hades, god of the Underworld".

" Entertainment indeed" Said Naruto while looking to the ground with a smirk. " Hi dad, long time no see".

_MANHATTAN IN ANOTHER LUXURIOUS PENTHOUSE..._

Grace was mess. She knew she shouldn't have let her master go with these humans. You really couldn't trust this filthy race. Her master was gone for almost two weeks now. That's the longest they've ever been without the other, outside of school time. She knew something was up when she showed back at that awful Ugliano guy's apartment and he told her that Sally, Percy and Naruto were not back. Then she heard the news. The Camaro was found, burned to a crisp, they were all missing. She had cried herself to sleep that day, the following day and the next. The monster had gotten to Naruto. He was probably dead. No. If he was he would have crossed the gate and she would have known. He was still alive. But where ? Maybe Sally had kidnapped him ? Yes to keep him to herself. After all she would have done the same, Naruto was a wonderful prize. But she quickly dropped that theory. Sally as much as she hated to admit it, was a good person. But her baby was still missing.

"That's it" she said getting up in her night gown. She hadn't set a foot outside ever since she learned that Naruto was missing. She dried her tears and started changing in a regular outfit. " I will turn that whole country upside down and when I'll find him I'll never let go again. I will homeschool him and we will do everything together and when he turns sixteen..." She finished her train of thoughts with a blush and a nosebleed. She needed to tone it down a bit.

She was getting ready to step out when a black envelope popped up in front of her. She grabbed it and opened it. Her eyes widen, it was her King.

_" Naruto has been claimed, He's at camp half-blood for now._

_I need you here to manage the situation you are relieved of your duties in the mortal world. _

_Come home Diana Grace._

_Hades, King of the Underworld"._

Grace blinked. And then she squealed. She grabbed Mister Monokuma, Naruto's favorite teddy bear and started twirling him around.

" Naruto is claimed, he's been claimed" she yelled out excitedly to the inanimate bear. She then sat down in a meditating pose, the large teddy bear pressed up to her fairly large chest. " I can call him prince now, and I can show him and teach him everything about the underworld" she said with her eyes wattering. " Oh I've been waiting for this moment for so long".

The letter burned in front of her and she got a hold of herself.

"Right duty calls" she muttered seriously.

She winced a little, and wings started emerging from her back. Black wings. Her canines that were already sharper than usual became even more sharp. Her clothes morphed into a black silk dress that was highlighting her voluptuous figure.

"Lets go home" she muttered to the bear... Who nodded.

They both disappeared in a black smoke, the lights of the apartment turning off behind them.

**Another Chapter, and this time it came in quicker (thanks to vacations). So yeah things are finally getting serious around here, Naruto and Percy have now been claimed and the quest is about to begin. For The Pairings, I've haven't decided yet. i've decide to make love lifes interesting in these fics. Unfortunately I will not be taking any suggestion of pairings (sorry guys) but I will take any advice that can help improve my writing. SO, thanks for everyone following this story, don't forget to leave a comment.**


	6. VI- We're going on a quest

VI- We're going on a quest

" So wait Naruto is the son of Hades and Percy is the son of Poseidon..." Asked a bewildered Grover. " Boy I really missed something yesterday..."

" Yeah talking about that where were you ?" Asked Percy while swallowing another piece of toast. They were having breakfast with Grover, not on Hermes table but in the woods, close to the lake. After last night's events, they preferred to avoid the other campers.

" Well as you guys know, I was tasked with bringing you here" said Grover as he started munching on grapes. " I was supposed to look after you guys and make sure you arrived here safe and sound but with how things went that night lets just say that... I failed".

" Bullshit" Said Naruto with a frown. " We're alive ain't we? Its all that matters".

" Yeah screw these old goats and this mister D guy" said Percy with a smile. " They're just a bunch of assholes anyway".

Grover's eyes widened as he looked around vividely, as if he was scared that one of the goats from the council or mister D was going to jump out of one of the bushes around them.

Naruto and Percy shared a laugh at Grover's paranoia and they kept on eating under a pleasant silence.

Suddenly there was noise behind them and Annabeth appeared from thin air, removing her baseball cap.

" Everyone is looking for you guys" she said with a reproachful tone. She had got up in the morning and had immediately set for Hermes cabin, in the hope of talking to them. But when Luke told her that they didn't sleep inside the cabin, she thought that they might have ran away or something of the kind.

" We're not very eager to see everyone right now" said Naruto while sipping on a cup of tea. The nymphs had first complained about them not eating on the tables, but after Naruto had managed to charm them into bringing them food in the woods, they made sure that they got a perfect breakfast.

" well you don't really have a choice". Said Annabeth while stealing a pancake from on of the plates. She sat down next to Naruto. " Percy has to move into the Poseidon cabin and after that you both have to go and see Chiron. He wants to talk to you".

" wonder what its about" said Grover as he got up. " Well this was fun, but I have some things I need to see to, don't worry Perce, Naruto, I'll be there when Chiron will talk to you guys".

He walked away toward the camp, his goat legs skipping in a comical manner. A few minutes later, Naruto, Percy and Annabeth also got up and the wood nymphs appeared to pick up the plates they left behind, blushing when Naruto winked at them and thanked them with a bright smile.

" Lets go Casanova" said Annabeth with annoyance as she grabbed Naruto's arm and started dragging him toward the cabins, Percy waving politely to the nymphs before following the others.

They arrived at Hermes cabin and found it close to empty, everyone was most likely already at the activities.

" Lets get your stuff". said Annabeth as she threw a dark look to the cabin's occupants who where throwing nasty looks at Naruto. There was a rumor going around the camp, that since Naruto was the son of Hades, that maybe just maybe he was the one who had summoned the hellhound. The rumor had started last night of course and it had taken less than a minute for Naruto to become a pariah.

Percy grabbed his minotaur horn and left the cabin. He also wanted to grab his sleeping bag, but decided against it, assuming that there must have been some in Poseidon cabin.

They left cabin eleven and made their way toward cabin three in relative silence.

They stopped at the front door of the cabin. Percy held his breath. Annabeth gave him a slight push with a smile.

" Go in" she said in a quiet voice.

Percy breathed in, climbed the small staircase and opened the door. Inside, six empty bunk beds and the walls were painted with glowing blue paint. It looked a lot nicer than Hermes cabin, but it was empty. Dreadfully empty.

" It's nice" said Annabeth from the door. She looked hesitant to step inside. But Naruto showed no restraint. He walked in the cabin and sat on one of the beds.

" Yeah I missed those" he said while bouncing on the bed under Annabeth's scandalized stare.

" Yeah lets wait until we see yours" said Percy with a smirk.

" There's no Hades cabin here Perce" simply said Naruto.

Percy stopped and looked at Annabeth, who nodded with a sad expression.

" There king of the underworld isn't very appreciated..." She elaborated with a frown. " He doesn't even have a permanent throne in Olympus, people don't trust him too much".

" Hey that's bull" said Percy with an angry expression. He really disliked the gods so far. They really were a big bunch of discriminating assholes. " You know what, you can sleep here Naruto, It's your cabin too".

" It doesn't work like that Percy" said Annabeth with a sighed.

" It does now".

Naruto smirked and thanked his friend before claiming the top bed with Percy trying his best to shake him of it. They ended up rough housing for a good two minutes before realizing that there were six bunk beds, there for they could both sleep on top. Annabeth waited for them to finish before she reminded them that they had to go and see Chiron. They got out of the cabin, closing the door behind them and went to the big house. On their way there, they encountered stares from the other campers, ranging from curious to downright hostile. Naruto kept on walking, with a frozen smile on his face.

" Hey Naruto" said a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Silena Beauregard from Aphrodite's cabin who was running up to them, a smile on her face.

" Hey... Silena" said Naruto in an unsure tone. Percy on the side, was trying his hardest not to stare at the girl who was on year older than them. She was simply put, a beauty.

She smiled at Percy who managed to gurgle something back before looking to the side in embarassment. She ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

" Aphrodite's cabin supports you" she muttered in his ear before kissing his cheek and running back to her friends who were waiting for her a little far away. They waved at them and went back to their business.

" You lucky bastard" muttered Percy.

" I didn't know they appreciated me that much" Naruto let out in a genuinely surprised tone

" Yeah people like you, shocker" said Annabeth in a sarcastic tone. " You guys are coming or what ?" She added while pointing to the door. She turned around and left them, saying that she wasn't allowed in the meeting.

They went straight for the patio at the back, where they knew they would find Chiron and probably mister D playing a game of cards. They did found them, plus Grover and they were playing poker with Cheetos as betting chips, but there was a slight tension present.

" Ah Percy, Naruto" Said Chiron with a smile. " Come in"

They sat down at the table, Naruto aiming to join the game, under Mr D's panicked look. Naruto always won every game he played at. He had the devil's luck. Litteraly.

" So what are we here for ?" Asked Percy with a frown.

A short silence followed his question.

" Percy tell me", said Chiron while shuffling his cards. " What did you feel when you fought the minotaur ?"

" Fear and Anger... Mostly" said Percy with an empty gaze, as if he was trying to remember.

" Good, good" said Chiron in a distracted tone. "There will be many more monsters like him Percy. These feelings will keep you alive".

" Yeah but you still haven't answered Percy's question Chiron" said Naruto. Chiron seemed distant, troubled.

" almost three weeks ago, the king of olympus symbol of power disappeared from the throne room. It was stolen ".

" By the King of Olympus you mean..."

" Zeus yes Percy but you need to learn not to say names" Said Chiron in an exasperated tone.

" So... Who did it ? " Asked Naruto slightly interested in the matter.

" who ?" Repeated Chiron. " It was you". He said it while pointing at Percy.

" what the what now?!" Spluttered Percy in shock.

" well that's unfortunate" said Naruto while laying down a royal flush in front of mister D and Grover's defeated expressions. He took all of the Cheetos on the table and started munching on them with a demonic smirk.

" I didn't steal anything Zeus is crazy" yelled Percy in anger.

" Percy please avoid using the "C" word to describe the lord of the sky" said Grover with a fearful look.

" My point stands" said Percy with an apologetic look to Grover. " I've never been anywhere near his throne. Hell I don't even know where Olympus is"

" You're not necessarily the one being accused here" said Chiron with a sight.

Naruto's face illuminated.

" Ah Zeus thinks it's Poseidon" he said.

" Yes, but since gods can't steal each others symbol of power or even enter each others territory without being invited, Zeus concluded that Poseidon must have used a hero". Said Chiron in a single breath.

" Exactly and Poseidon claiming you yesterday did not help his cause at all, since he broke his promise". Completed Naruto with a sharp conclusion.

" Promise ?" Asked Percy.

" Come on Perce !" Exhaled Naruto while rolling his eyes. " Annabeth told us about it a hundred times. After world war two, Zeus , Poseidon and Hades swore on the river styx never to father children again, because their power was too great and therefore they were dangerous".

" Oh so I'm not even supposed to exist huh" said Percy with a dark expression.

" Likewise" said Naruto with a smile.

" So Zeus thinks I stole from him because I'm Poseidon's son and I'm going to assume that Poseidon claimed me..."

" To clean up is name" said Chiron in a sad expression.

" He's using me" concluded Percy in a low tone.

The room was oddly quiet. Even Mr D refrained from talking, as if he knew the emotional turmoil that was going on inside the boy's head. Percy realized that his father had claimed him not out of love, but because he could be useful. That... Sucked.

" What do I have to do Chiron ?" enquired Percy in a small voice.

" First you're going to meet the Oracle" finally said Chiron after a minute of thinking.

" Why not tell me now ?" Retorted Percy.

" Because I'm afraid you won't accept unless you meet the Oracle first". Responded Chiron. " Grover will lead you there".

Percy got up and silently made for the door, Grover following after him. They closed the door behind them and left behind Naruto, Chiron and Mr D.

Naruto stayed silent for a minute, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin.

" I thought you were going to say I stole it" he finally said while looking straight at Chiron with a smile.

" Because you're "His" Son ?" Asked Chiron with a sigh.

" I'm the likeliest candidate" said Naruto while extending his arms. " Besides I too I'm a son of the big three. I'm not supposed to be here either".

" I'm sure Lord Zeus has considered the possibility but the quest is Percy's Naruto not yours"

" I got a bad feeling about all of this" muttered Mr D while opening another can of coke.

A few minutes later, a distressed and confused Percy came back from the Oracle, Grover trailing behind him.

" What did the oracle say exactly Percy" asked Chiron with a worried expression.

" she said :

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,"_

" Is that all she said ?" Insisted Chiron.

Percy hesitated for a few millie seconds but finally nodded. But Naruto knew that there was something that he wasn't telling and it seemed Chiron suspected him of withholding information too.

" Well don't dwell on it too long child", said Chiron with a sight. "Prophecies are often very misleading".

" He's going to need a team" said Mr D with a bored look.

" We already know who's going" intervened Naruto with a smirk. He slapped Percy's back in a friendly way.

" You know I'm game brother" he said with confidence. Percy smiled and gratefully nodded. With Naruto aboard, his chances of succeeding were definitely going up.

" You know you can c-count on me t-too" stuttered Grover with a miserable smile. He was not ready for a quest, not at all. But he had a duty to his best friends.

"You don't have to G-man..." Started Percy but Grover stopped him with a determined look.

" Okay so that makes three, so we can..."

" WAIT I WANT TO GO" yelled a feminine voice.

The occupants of the room except Mr D, looked around worriedly before the air shimmered and a flustered Annabeth appeared, her baseball cap in hand.

" Oh really wisegirl" said Naruto in a teasing tone, " you're spying now ?"

" Oh shut up you" she said in mock annoyance. "There is absolutely no way I'm letting these three go on the quest without me. No way"

" You really want to do this ?" Asked Percy with a surprised look. Usually things like this involved death and well death wasn't a very attractive thought.

" If you're going to do this, I'm the most qualified person to stop you from screwing up"

" I vouch for her !" Bellowed Naruto with a laugh, "Just for the heck of it".

Annabeth stuck out her tongue at him in a playful manner but grew serious again when she turned to Chiron.

" Usually it's the number three" said Chiron with an unsure look.

" Chiron I have to go" pleaded Annabeth, " you know why, you've heard the prophecy"

" what prophecy ?" Inquired Percy.

" The oracle told Annabeth that she would finally go on a quest when a child of the big three would set foot in this camp".

" But there's two of us" countered Naruto. "Maybe its me you're waiting for"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a playful manner, which drew a chuckle from Chiron.

" We don't know that for sure" said Annabeth sternly. It was her chance to go and she wasn't going to pass it up for nothing.

" Percy's going to need all the help he can get sir, especially with where we are going" argued Grover with a small smile.

Chiron sighed. He knew that if they wanted to succeed, they would need to take every chances.

" Okay", he finally conceded in a serious tone. " But you have to be careful, promise me Annabeth"

" Of course I'll be careful Chiron you know me". Said Annabeth in an indignated tone.

" Then it's settled" concluded Chiron. " The four of you will go to the underworld, take back Zeus master bolt, and be back here before the deadline of the summer solstice".

" Okay sure... WAIT WHAT?!" Erupted Percy. " What do you mean Underworld ?" He continued but in a more settled voice.

" It's kind of obvious seaweed brain" replied Annabeth, smirking at the opportunity of showing her deductive capabilites. " If your dad didn't take it, then there's only one guy left who could have done it"

" Oh you mean Hades" said Percy who had finally caught up with the situation.

" Yeah so basically we're visiting my dad" said Naruto in a dark tone. " How exciting".

" I know this is not the best configuration for you Naruto but..."

" No It's all fine" cut Naruto with a broad smile. " I've been waiting to meet my parents for a while now"

Everyone shuddered a bit at the sinister tone he used, his smile not reaching his eyes.

" So you guys will go to the Underworld, look for Hades, get back the master bolt and make your way back here before the summer solstice".

Everyone nodded, it was a sound explanation of the plan.

" Well that's done, so I'm going to head out" said Mister D with a bored tone. He got up from his chair, and turned back toward the other occupants of the room when he reached the door. "Useless of me to remind you brats that failing is not an option right ?" He said with a raised eyebrow. " So unless you want a celestial war on these turfs you better show up".

He walked away, satisfied with his last warning. Chiron nodded as if the warning was also for him and he turned to the children, who all had dark expressions, suddenly conscious of how much was resting on their shoulders.

" I wish... I gave you more training" said Chiron in a worried tone of voice, while putting his hand on Percy's shoulder. " Go get ready, you leave in two hours".

" So soon ?" Asked a surprised Percy.

" Every second counts" simply answered Chiron while motioning them out.

They all went to their rooms to gather some stuff for the trip. Extra clothes and Underwear, reusable waterbottle, money, dried food, whatever they could use during the trip was welcome. Naruto also took with him a map of the U.S (you never know when that can come in handy).

Percy then proceeded to the camps quest office, where the harpies gave him two hundred american dollars and forty golden drachmas. It wasn't long before Percy, Naruto and Grover, found themselves on the hill, with their backpacks filled waiting for Annabeth with Argus, the blonde one hundred-eyed giant.

" Took you long enough Annie, bet you were overthinking on what to take with you aye? " said Naruto with a smirk, as he saw her running up the hill, her backpack on, with shorts having replaced her dress, showing of her tanned Californian legs.

She blushed prettily at the nickname but pouted at the jab.

" If I don't think no one else will" she said while darting out her tongue at Naruto.

Grover and Percy rolled their eyes at the interaction, and looked on with interest as Luke and Chiron made their way toward them, with Luke holding what seamed to be a pair of Jordan four in his hands.

" That is the worst color pattern I have ever seen" muttered Naruto with a disgusted look at the shoes which were a mix of Green, Orange and Red. Annabeth sharply elbowed him and smiled at Luke, her legs starting to twitch.

" What are you doing here ?" She tried in a mature voice.

Naruto let out a muffled laugh which caused Annabeth to glare daggers at him.

" I couldn't let you guys go without a proper goodbye" he said in a friendly tone. " Also I wanted Percy to have these".

He pushed the shoes forward.

"Maia" he said in a loud voice.

Tiny wings appeared on the sides of the shoes and they started levitating.

" They can adjust to your foot size and they can carry you wherever you want to go" he added with a smirk. " Since you are going on a quest, you'll need them more than me. Promise me you'll wear them".

" Of course man" said Percy with a small smile.

Luke smiled again, then nodded to Grover before hugging Annabeth who seemed on the verge of fainting. He then took a step toward Naruto, putting himself in front of him. Annabeth edged forward a bit, as if to prevent a catastrophe from breaking out.

" Take care of them" said Luke in tone that he might have thought menacing, but that Naruto was definitely not impressed with. He had been with Grace all his life, and there were times where that girl had seemed like a demon to him. Compared to her, Luke was a dead chicken.

" That was the plan from the beginning" answered Naruto with ice in his tone, his frost blue eyes glowing with a promise of pain. Luke staggered a bit but managed not to outright run away. He just turned and made his way back toward the cabins. Annabeth let out a loud breath. She had been stuck in the middle of both of them, not knowing what to do, and had therefore taken the sheer force of Naruto's bad vibes.

" Can't you guys just chill for a minute ?" She asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

" Tell that to your boyfriend" said Naruto with a sigh as he made his way downhill, toward the small white truck waiting for them, with Argus already inside, warming up the motor. On the side of the truck, was written: Halfblood hill strawberry delivery service.

" HE IS NOT MY BOY-ARRGH" Yelled Annabeth, taking of after Naruto in a fit of anger.

Grover, Chiron and Percy watched them go down with amused expressions on their faces.

Percy looked down at the shoes and sighed.

" I can't use them right ?" He asked Chiron with sadness, after all flying shoes were pretty cool.

" Yes Percy, for the same reasons that your mother has never put you on a plane, It's too dangerous for you to be in Zeus's domain".

" Yeah I get it". Shrugged Percy, hurting a bit at the reminder of his mother. " Hey Grover you want a magical Item ?"

" Hell yeah !" Answered Grover with light in his eyes.

Percy handed him the shoes. Grover looked at him incredulously.

" Here G-man, go and be our first flying goat". Said Percy with a smile. Grover grabbed the shoes and put them over his fake feet.

" Maia" he said with eagerness. He suddenly took off toward the others, yelling about him getting the hang of it.

Percy started following him too when Chiron held him back with a hand on his shoulder.

" I almost forgot, I can't possibly let you go without this".

Chiron took out a pen from his shirt pocket and handed it Percy.

Percy's eyes lit up in recognition at the pen he used to slay Mrs Dodd back in that museum.

" Thanks Chiron" said Percy with grate-filled voice.

" I should have trained you better" lamented Chiron with worry. " This pen has a long history of sadness Percy treat it carefully".

" Well there's a good chance of me losing it so... I wouldn't be so sure about it's safety".

Chiron gave him a good natured smile.

" It will always return to your pocket tru..."

Argus honked with displeasure. They had to leave.

Chiron sighed. " Good luck my child".

Percy returned Chiron's smile as best as he could despite the knot of fear that was currently tying his stomach.

He ran down the hill to the car, the pen in his pocket, his backpack on his shoulders.

Set for the first ever quest of his life.

**Hey so it's been a while but I'm back. Please leave a review I promise to update more from now one.**


	7. VII-Bus of Furies and garden of snakes

" No monsters so far..." Breathed Percy while looking out the window with a worried expression.

" Yeah don't jinx it seaweed brain" angrily muttered Annabeth with a dark look.

They had been on the road for thirty minutes, their destination, the bus station. There wasn't a lot of conversation aboard the mini-van, Naruto was reading another one of his mangas and seemed really absorbed, Annabeth was absent-mindedly fingering her camp necklace and Grover and Percy were looking at the New-york scenery, which mostly consisted of cars and tall buildings. A couple of minutes later, and Argus dropped them of in front of a Greyhound station, close to Percy's home. Close to his mother's appartment.

" She did a hell of a job" said Grover when he noticed Percy's sad gaze. " The only reason she got with Gabe was because of his smell".

" erm... What ?" Intervened Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

" Sally" continued Grover, " Only stayed with Gabe because he smelled so human that he could very much hide a demigod of Percy's caliber. It was a very smart play from her, I mean you haven't been near him in days and I can still smell him off you".

" Thanks man" said Percy only half joking. "Where's the nearest shower ?"

Annabeth who they hadn't noticed had left the group, had come back with four bus tickets in hands.

" The next one should be here any minutes now" she muttered more for herself than the others.

She was proven right when a large greyhound bus pulled up toward them, the driver waving at them with a kind smile.

" let's go", said Naruto with a determined expression. They got aboard the bus and took the seats at the far back, close to the escape window. The other passengers looked normal, they were safe.

Percy breathed in relief. " No monsters in sight"

The others were about to agree with him when another passenger stepped on the bus. Naruto, Percy and Grover's eyes widened in horror. It was their despicable math teacher, Mrs Dodd.

" Shit, Annie is right Percy you're a jinx" said Naruto while throwing an annoyed look at Percy who looked apologetic.

" But I thought we killed her ?" Wondered Percy with fear.

" Monsters don't die Percy" said Annabeth with a somber look, " they dissipate, for a while, a lifetime if you're lucky, but they always come back".

" And she didn't come alone", chimed in Naruto with a feral grin. To the others's horror, two other old bats, identical to Mrs Dodds climbed aboard, all wearing the same outfit. A dress and a feather hat. The driver starred at them in wonder. It's not everyday that you enconter three old ladies that were identical triplets and that were wearing the same clothes. What a day. They sat at the very front of the bus, between them and the group was a few passengers and the toilet. They sat apart from each other, two of them extended their legs over the passage. It could be perceived as a lazy gesture, but to our adventurers, it was a clear message. _Nobody leaves. _

" Oh zeus", yelped Grover who was sweating bullets. He let out a meek sound that was at the same time funny and pitiful. " what do we do ?!"

The bus doors closed and the driver took off. Getting out wasn't an option anymore.

" Okay" said Annabeth while pushing her hair behind her ear, her golden locks looking as wild as ever. " We got Hades's personal flying monkeys after us, and we need to find a way out... Okay no problem at all".

Percy and Grover looked at her like she was crazy. Naruto on the other hand seemed in deep thoughts.

" Hades's personal flying monkeys, huh" he repeated in an absent tone, gears spinning wildly in his head. He had a plan.

" I have a plan" furiously muttered Annabeth before Naruto could voice his thoughts. He decided to let her speak, keeping his idea as a back up plan. " Percy take this" said Annabeth while handing her cap to Percy. " They're most likely looking for you since you're the one they think stole the bolt, put this on and get ready to move toward the front of the bus".

" What about you guys ?" Enquired Percy, reluctant to leave his friends.

" We'll be okay" added Annabeth with an unsure expression. " Besides Naruto is with us and he's the son of their master. As long as they don't find you here, we're fine".

It had been ten minutes since the bus ride started, when the furies finally made their move.

" I wanna go to the loo" said the first one with a trembling voice.

" So do I"

" So do I"

The three got up and started walking toward the back of the bus, the passengers not paying them an ounce of attention. Percy slipped the cap on and made for the front of the bus. They were moving so slowly that he caught up to them in no time and slipped in an empty seat, next to a big boned sleeping man. The furies stopped in front of him and breathed in heavily, looking for his scent that was luckily masked by the smell of sweat and fire doritos which was emanating from the guy next to Percy. They kept on moving forward, unsurprisingly ignoring the toilet and were soon upon Naruto, Annabeth and Grover. Percy closed his eyes and prayed for his friends when he heard a blood curling scream. It was a blond woman one of the passengers, she was pointing to something with a horrified expression. Percy followed her line of sight and saw a sword sticking out of one of the furies. The monster dissipated and at the other end of the sword he saw Naruto with a cold smile.

There was a undecisive second, before hell broke loose in the bus.

The two remaining furies started morphing into their true forms, their bat wings extending out of their backs, their canes turning into whips of flames. Naruto was fighting as he best as he could, but there was only so much he could do in such a cramped space. Suddenly the bus took a sharp turn to the right and the furie he was fighting was thrown on the ground. He was about to stab her but she got up quickly enough to avoid the hit. Annabeth had better mobility with her knife but had to also avoid getting hit with the really hot looking whip. Grover was throwing cans at the furies while spewing insults in ancient greek.

" Oi let go of the wheel whatever the hell you are !" Yelled the bus driver to Percy who was still covered by the cap and was trying his best to assist his friends.

The other passengers of the bus were hanging on for dear life, having all moved toward the front. They didn't know for sure what was happening because of the mist but they were seeing something.

Naruto avoided another hit by the furie he was currently fighting and was about to deal her a finishing blow when he heard Annabeth's cry of pain next to him. The other furie had managed to wrap her whip around Annabeth's throat and was about to choke the life out of her.

" _enough". _Growled Naruto with a deep voice, his eyes turning red with slits. His friends were in danger, he had to do something. The furies frozed and Naruto took this opportunity to cut the whip and untie it from Annabeth's throat. One of the furie came back to her senses and was about to attac again.

" _I said ENOUGH" _Naruto repeated in a dark tone. There was a shockwave in the bus and the engine let out a weird noise before starting to fume. Everyone on the bus was frozen still. They couldn't move even if they wanted too, and some of the mortal passengers passed out from the pressure.

" _ You come in here, you attack my friend, you disturb my peace" _continued Naruto in the same voice, every word was like added pressure on all the others present. " _You must not value your life very much Alecto". _How did he know her name ? He had no clue. Only thing he knew for certain was that he was angry, very angry.

" Your father..." Started the fury named Alecto with her head down.

" _I DON'T CARE WHAT MY FATHER SAID, LEAVE !"_

The fury looked like she wanted to speak again but saw the aura that started appearing around Naruto and looked toward her accomplice, who had made herself scarce during the short conversation. They both nodded to the other and disappeared into thin air. Naruto grabbed his backpack and silently made toward the door of the bus and passed by Percy who had removed the cap, he too was frozen. Naruto threw a look at the bus driver who quickly opened the door and he stepped out. They were close to a random forest. Perfect place to cool off.

As soon as he was off, everyone sighed in relief. The driver himself got off to check the still smoking bus engine. Annabeth, Grover and Percy followed after Naruto, under the weary stares of the other bus occupants.

" Hey why the fuck we ain't moving ? I paid for a functionning bus" said the guy Percy hid next to. He had finally woke up from his nap.

The other passengers looked at him dirtily and got off the bus to stretch their legs and talk about the freak show they had just witnessed.

" **so how did it feel**"

" Shut up"

" **you can't keep on ignoring me you know I'm part of you**"

" I said _shut it"_

_" _**I make you stronger, the least you can do is being a little more grateful**"

" Go fuck yourself"

" **Now that's a foul word for a twelve years old, wait until I tell Grace, I'm sure she'll...**"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP" Naruto roared before punching a tree.

The tree withstood the hit but there was slight crack on the center of it.

" Ar-are you okay ?" Asked a small voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Annabeth standing behind him, worry in her eyes.

" Yeah I'm fine... What about you ?" He pointed to her neck and got closer to examine it. There was burned circle around her neck which didn't seem to grave but looked nasty.

" demigods skin is hard, we're part deities after all" she said with a reassuring smile. Naruto reached into his backpack and got out a plastic boc filled with ambrosia. He extended it to Annabeth.

" here, that should help".

Annabeth took it with a grateful look and ate a little bit before giving the box back to Naruto. The burn marks around her neck started fading, her wounds healing before their very eyes.

" Where are Grover and Percy ?" Asked Naruto.

" Their trying to go back inside the bus to get our bags" said Annabeth as they started walking back toward the bus. " There are some adults playing vigil and stopping anyone from going back into the bus. A lot of carbon dioxide in the bus so they don't think it's safe to go in the bus as long as the engine is not fixed.

" We should go help them" Said Naruto with a smile. He tried to hurry back but Annabeth caught his arm.

" Annie..."

" whatever happened back there..." she cut with a determined look. "... You better tell me about it when you're ready"

Naruto sighed in relief.

" Thanks Annie" he said with a smile.

Annabeth blushed.

" Yeah whatever skull boy"

" Oh really wise girl" said Naruto in a teasing tone. " the thing about teasing nickname is that they shouldn't be cool. And skull boy is mighty cool".

Annabeth let out a small laugh and they ran back to the bus to find Percy and Grover arguing with a middle aged man standing in front of the opened bus door.

" We just want to check on our bags that's all" argued Percy with an annoyed expression.

The african american man stood at least six feet tall and had the muscle to add. If rightuousness and fairness had a face, it would be his.

" I really want to let you go inside, but I can't. If people see you going inside, everyone will want to go inside too. Besides we're all strangers so what tells me that you won't take anything when I let you inside ?", he scratched his head. " The best option is to keep everyone out until this is fixed. Then you'll check on your bag".

" I hate to say it but he's right" muttered Naruto to Annabeth. They were watching from the sidelines, one eye on the conversation and an other on the bus driver who was trying his best to fix the engine.

" It's hard to argue against sound logic" said Annabeth with a shrug.

Percy and Grover made their way back to them with a defeated expression.

" That guy must have been on a debate team when he was in highschool" said Percy.

" Yeah, Impossible to argue against him" agreed Grover with a sigh.

Naruto laughed at their expense.

" Oh yeah ar-are you ok man ?" Asked Percy while looking at Naruto.

" YEah back there in the bus you..." Grover came to a stop when Annabeth whacked him on the head and negatively shook her head.

" I'm fine guys thanks for worrying" said Naruto with a smile. " For..._that_ I'll tell you another time".

They all agreed and stayed silent. Suddenly they heard clapping and cheering. The bus engine had restarted and was roaring loud.

" great let's..."

" GET AWAY"

Grover's yell was loud enough to reach everyone. They all jumped back, away from the bus.

" I don't see what you mean boy..." Started a voice.

There was a deep rumble and a blue lightning bolt brutally hit the bus from the top, pushing everyone away. The bus exploded.

" Let's go" yelled Naruto. They all got up and started running toward the forest, leaving the other shocked passengers behind.

" Our bags" muttered sadly Annabeth as she outran Grover and his fake legs.

" How many times must I say it, it's not our fault".

Annabeth was walking ahead, brooding. Percy and Grover were trailing behind her, trying to convince her that it wasn't their fault that the bus had exploded, and their bags with it. Naruto was at the back, thinking.

" why would Zeus try to murder us ?" He asked the others, " I mean we are retrieving his bolt damn it, the least the fucker could do is..."

" He didn't mean it" Yelled Grover with fear his hands extended toward the sky.

" what are you doing man ?" Asked Naruto with annoyance. " he tried to kill for God sakes"

" Do you want to give him another reason to try ?"

" Well when you put it like that... And quit your brooding Annie".

" Yeah... It's just a few bags..." Chimed in Percy before Annabeth violently turned and bumped into him.

" It's not just a few bags percy, everything was in there, money, change of clothes, food, everything !" She yelled at him in anger. " besides it's not just the bags. You ruined the whole plan! You were supposed to hide while we took care of them".

" I couldn't just leave you guys..."

" We didn't need your help damn it"

" Woah this is getting out of hand" said Naruto while putting himself between the two. " Annie, Percy's actions while not very bright gave us a slight avantage in the battle".

" What do you mean not very bright", mumbled Percy.

" Dude, you tried to crash the bus" said Naruto with a deadpanned expression. " It wasn't the best way to help".

Percy sighed and nodded. He needed to think more before he acted. Naruto turned to Annabeth.

" Is there something that's not being said here ?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Annabeth shut her mouth and gave him a look. They starred at each other for a good minute before she relented.

" I'm sorry for getting mad Percy" she said in a resignated tone. " I just didn't want you to die".

" ah thanks that's sweet" replicated Percy with a surprised expression.

" Yeah because except the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest is over and we'd have to go home. This might be my only chance to see the real world".

Percy nodded, a bit down when he realised that she worried for him more for her own interest.

" You see, there we go !" Naruto clapped both of them on the back. " Besides I still have my backpack with the money I won from Gabe and his goons, you remember that one Percy ?"

Percy laughed when he recalled Gabe's furious expression when he lost to Naruto.

They kept on walking in the forest, their mood a lot lighter.

" you guys smell that ?" Asked Percy in a tired voice.

They had been walking for several hours, and the sun at already set. They were following Grover's nature instinct who was leading them near a gas station that he could smell, thanks to the strong smell of petrol and other oil rolling off it.

" Yeah smells like... Cheeseburgers" muttered Annabeth with excitment.

" steak" said Naruto with a gleam in his eyes.

The three started walking toward the smell.

" Hum guys, I don't know about this" whimpered Grover. The smell of food was mixed with a smell very close to the one monsters gave off and that was not good.

" Oh come on man" drawled Percy, his eyes wildely moving, looking for the origin of that smell. " we'll just take a look that's all".

The followed the smell of meat, which led them to a deserted two-lane road and across the road was the gas station that they were looking for. It seemed abandoned. Next to the gas station, was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos or other kinds of garden decorations. The wonderfully pleasant smell was coming from there.

" Let's take a closer look" whispered Annabeth breathlessly.

They crossed the road, Grover looking aroud worriedly as if a monster was going to jump out of somewhere and kill them all. They stopped in front of the sign of the shop.

" Can somebody read this for me please ?" Asked Percy with an annoyed expression, his dyslexia making the words dance around infront of his eyes. Naruto and Annabeth stayed silent, having the same difficulty with the words. Grover sighed.

" It says Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium".

They tore their eyes away from the sign and looked at the tons of statues of kids, satyrs and animals out front.

" Those are very realistic" let out Naruto, a bit surprised at the amount of detail on the sculptures. Those were good enough to rival with the ones he had seen with Grace in italy last summer.

" Burgers" said Percy like a zombie.

" chill dude we gonna get some don't worry" replied Naruto with a smile. He went to knock on the door.

The other three stayed back, two staring at the door in hunger and one getting more and more scared.

" Guys that one really looks like my uncle Ferdinand" whispered Grover while poiting at a statue of a satyr. He seemed to share a bit of Grover traits, but had a terrified expression on his face. " he disappeared when he went looking for Pan, after getting his license".

Suddenly, the door opened. It was a lady. She was wearing a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze.

" Oh dear lord" she said in a used up but beautiful feminine voice. " what do I have here, four children at this time of the day ? Are you alright ?"

" Yeah we got lost and we have trouble finding our way..." Started Naruto cooking up an S rank lie.

" We were traveling with a circus and we got lost when our bus had an issue" interrupted Percy.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

" That is certainly peculiar..." Said the woman in an unsure tone of voice. She took a good look at them, her head lingering a bit in Annabeth's way.

" yeah it's very unfortunate is that food I smell ?" Asked Percy. He seemed to be in a trance. Naruto resisted the urge to facepalm and even Annabeth got out a bit of her dazed state to throw a sharp look at Percy.

" Oh yes" said the woman in a cheerful voice, " children like you must be very hungry you are growing after all"

" we don't have any money" said Naruto, trying to save as much money as he could, this lady looked like she would offer them a free dinner. He was right.

" Oh don't you worry about that" she said in a voice that reminded them of a caring grand-mother, " Anything for sugars like you, come on in, my name is Aunty M".

" thank you lady" said Percy before entering, Naruto and Annabeth going in after him, Grover hesitating a bit before following them. Aunty M closed the door behind them. Inside, the shop was filled with more statues of all kind of people in all kind of poses, various expressions on their faces, mostly fear.

They sat at a table at the back of the shop.

" stay here young ones" she said in a sultry tone. " I'll make the food".

She disappeared through a door at the back, most likely the kicthen.

" A circus Percy ? Really ?" Deadpanned Annabeth.

" You had a better idea ?" Challenged Percy, annoyed at Annabeth always having something to say about his methods.

" In fact I did" intervened Naruto with a sighed, " but it doesn't matter, Percy's plan worked and we're getting free food, so good job man".

They high fived each other over the table, Percy pleased at the fact that Naruto took his side instead of Annabeth's, who huffed and crossed her arms.

A few minutes later, Aunty M made her appearance, her arms full of plates filled with cheeseburgers, french fries, shakes and tall glasses of soda. How she managed to keep her balance while bringing all of this in a single trip ?, one of life's greatest mysteries.

As soon as she set the plates down, all hell broke loose. After mumbling a quick thank you, Percy and Naruto dug in the food, shoving their faces with fistfuls of fries and preparing to dig in their large cheeseburgers. Annabeth was trying to eat with all the dignity she could muster but hunger got the better of her and she soon started eating the same way as the boys. Grover was the only one eating his fries one at a time, a bit unsettled by the statues around them. Aunty M sat down on a chair in front of them, and silently watched the spectacle unfold.

" You're not eating ?" Enquired Percy after chewing down a very large portion of fries, and drinking from his shake to down them better.

" I already ate my child" she simply stated with a kind tone.

A few minutes later, the frenzy was over and they were eating at a more regular pace. Percy who had regained a bit of his spirits decided to partake in a bit of conversation with their host.

" so how long have you been in the Gnome business ?" He asked with interest.

Naruto lifted his head and pretended to pay attention. It was good behaviour after all. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Annabeth sipping on her shake, her eyes fixing the table, her ears on the conversation.

" Oh a very long time" answered Aunty M in a nostalgic voice, " I started this business with my two sisters, before the bigger road on the south was constructed, but now since it's here, I barely have any clients and my sisters left so I'm all alone".

Percy felt a bit sad. Sad, and sleepy. That food was really good.

" And how do you make such beautifully detailed sculptures ?" Asked Naruto, this time paying close attention to the conversation.

" It's fairly easy" she answered simply but her voice turning a tad cold. " But I never seem to get the face, they always come out looking _bad."_

Annabeth's eyes widened and she threw a look at Naruto. Naruto frowned. Annabeth looked terrified. She must have picked up on something very bad. She made small signs when Aunty M was talking to Percy. She pointed to her, then to the stones then to herself. Naruto froze. _What the hell is that supposed to mean ?_ He thought with a sigh. Annabeth had pointed to Aunty M and to the statues, which was logical because she made them. But then she pointed to herself... Why?

Naruto looked at Aunty M and thought back to what she said. Two sisters, very long time. Something in his mind clicked. Annabeth's mother was Athena and he remembered that Athena had cursed three sisters a very long time ago, he forgot the names but Annabeth had told him about it during their ancient greek history lessons.

" Grover you're not eating ?" Asked Aunty M.

" Yes of course Aunty M" said Grover who was now sweating bullets, he picked up a french frie and munched on it like a robot.

Naruto staggered, they never told her their names.

_"Why would Aunty M know our..."_ He started thinking. Then for a second time, it clicked in his mind. Aunty M. M for Medusa. The gorgon who could turn people to stone. The woman who was now seating in front of them. Shit.

" Thanks for dinner Aunty M but we have to leave our ring master must be waiting for us" said Naruto as he got up. If there was a way, then he was sure as hell going to try and avoid a fight. He picked up his backpack, his sword was inside, shrunken to the size of a knife. He looked at the others with a hurry up expression written on his face.

Aunty M got up.

" are you sure you want to leave now Naruto" she said in a pleading tone, " you just got here"

" we wasted a lot of time in the forest" chimed in Annabeth who had noticed her use of Naruto's name, despite them not telling her about it, " we just don't want them to leave without us".

" But we could..."

" No Percy we have to go" firmly stated Naruto, shocked at the fact that his friend had yet to realise who truly was Aunty M.

Percy bristled at his friends rudeness. This woman had fed them for free and they were treating her badly. Not cool at all, and he really needed to sleep.

" Let me at least take a picture of you guys before you go" she cooed in a seductive tone, " For a souvenir, I get very few clients, I must _cherish_ every single one i get".

Annabeth blanched.

" We're really in a hurry so..."

" Of course we'll take the picture" forcefully said Percy with a smile.

Annabeth brought her hand to her face, Grover bleated and Naruto resisted between strangling Percy or throwing himself out of the shop's window.

" I'll be right back" she said. She went into the back. Naruto quickly grabbed his shrunken sword and hid it in his jacket.

" Percy we have to go" muttered Annabeth in a strangled voice, " that woman is monster, that's Medu..."

Annabeth instantly quieted down in fear of being noticed. Percy shook his head stubbornly.

" It's just a picture guys"

"Percy is right Annabeth", said Aunty M in a very happy voice, " It's just a _Picture"._

Percy was going to agree with her when he noticed that she didn't have a camera, but his brain was addled by sleepiness.

She took them out on the front of the shop, and she asked them to stand next to "Uncle ferdinand".

" Grover look toward me, Naruto stand straight, Annabeth stop looking so uncomfortable" said in a dry tone, like an annoyed photographer who had to deal with middle-school kids on Class picture day.

" how are you going to take the picture" asked Percy who was coming back to his senses. That picture thing was starting to smell very fishy to him, after all it was dark outside and Aunty M had yet to take out a camera.

" Don't worry about it", she said with a dismissive wave, " just stand and smile".

Naruto elbowed Percy in the ribbs.

Medusa, he mouthed silently with his eyes darting to the statues. Percy caught on. Oh god he was stupid how did he not notice. He turned back toward her, trying to act normal. Grover was still looking from time to time to the sculpture that looked like his uncle, trying to find more clues to relate it to him. He then saw the mole on the forehead, at the exact same spot that his uncle had it on. He yelped.

" Perfect" muttered Aunty M while starting to take of her veil.

" DON'T LOOK/ IT IS UNCLE FERDINAND" screamed Annabeth and Grover at the same time.

They all averted their eyes. Annabeth closed her eyes and jumped backward before turning around and hiding behind a statue. Naruto rolled out of the way and hid behind the statue of a large man, his sword extending in his hand. Percy ang Grover hid behind the statue of uncle ferdinand, their backs turned toward Medusa. They heard a hissing noise. Snakes.

" How... Eventful" said Medusa. Her voice had changed. It wasn't kind anymore, it was seductive and aggressive with a slight hiss to it. If Percy wasn't so scared, he would have blushed.

" What do you want Medusa ?" Asked Naruto from behind one of the statues. He was trying to gain some time by getting her to talk. It was the oldest trick in the book but it had a tendencie to work.

Medusa turned toward the spot Naruto was in.

" What I want you ask, I want her head".

Naruto's breath hitched. She was after Annabeth, most likely because of her mother's curse.

" Why thought ?" Continued Percy from where he was hidden. That seemed to bring medusa to a stop.

" You see..." she started with a melodramatic air, Naruto took advantage of the distraction and used his "Ninja skills" to sneak around her, "...eons ago, I was a young beautiful girl, with all the curves in the right places. Men desired me, gods and mortals alike I was a gem (Grover made a gag motion as he quietly slipped on his flying shoes), I rejected all these fools of course I was destined for better than this". She took a breath, eyes closed as if she was reliving her past.

Naruto took position in her blindspot, he had managed to get behind her while she was talking. He had his sword, and he was going to throw it with as much strengh as possible, in the hope of severing her head. He nodded to Grover who had his shoes on and had grabbed a stone arm of a destroyed statue. He was ready to pounce, they just had to wait for a window. Meanwhile, Medusa resumed her monologue.

"...But there was one, a god... He managed to woo me, to charm me, it was your father young one" she said while turning in Percy's direction, " we were happy, I was a simple mistress sure, but I was well treated... Until one day we decided to have a bit of fun in Athena's temple". Medusa's voice turned icy again, and she took a step toward where Annabeth was hidden. Annabeth was trembling. She couldn't see Medusa, but she definitely heard the hissing sound of the snakes get closer, " because of her jealousy, Athena turned me and my sister's into _this_, cursing me and my sister's to a life as monsters. But today, you're here young Annabeth, you and your mesmerizing grey eyes... _Come my dear, open your eyes, be MINE"._

_" _NOW GROVER" yelled Naruto. Grover jumped from his spot, eyes closed. After muttering the keywords to activate the shoes, he flew over Medusa, giving her a good hit on the head with the severed stone arm he had picked up. A sickening crunch was heard and Medusa fell down with a cry. Annabeth lept from her spot and joined Percy.

" Percy you have to kill her"

" what the hell why me ?"

" Because you're the only one who can get closed without immediately being diced".

Medusa who had recovered from the assault, was preparing to pounce on them when she was violently stabbed in the back by a high speed sword. She turned around, but Naruto had already ducked behind a stone statue. Deciding that she would take care of him later, Medusa made her way toward Percy and Annabeth, trying her best to ignore the pain from the wound made by the celestial sword.

" Ok Ok i will slice her" Panicked Percy when he heard the hissing get closer to their spot, " but to do that I have to at least be able to see her..."

" Ouch !"

Grover's other attempt at whacking Medusa had malfunctionned and he had crash landed in a statue. Annabeth was thinking fast. She turned her back to Medusa who was coming quite slowly behind them and look around for anything that might help them. On the ground there were various objects unrelated to sculpture, that woman sure needed to clean up that place. That's when she saw it. An old reflective disco ball, the size of a baseball. She picked it up and handed it to Percy.

" Look at her through here and here only, now go"

Percy shuddered, sighed, then came out of behind the statue.

Medusa stopped. Percy was walking backward toward her, his sword in hand and the ball he was using to look at her in the other. She smiled.

" _come to me Percy" _she said in her enchanted voice, " _I missed your father very much, you remind me so much of him, come be with me"_

Percy frozed. Medusa came closer. She had him, she was going to put him in her livingroom, and keep him as a reminder of her good time with Poseidon. she was going to...

There was a distinct slicing noise. It was as if time had stopped. Then medusa's head rolled of her shoulder on the ground, a shock expression on her face. The hissing noise of the snakes died down.

" Yeah Perce you did it" Yelled Grover as he walkied over them like a blind man, solely relying on his nose. He took of his jacket, then his hoodie and threw the hoodie on Medusa's head.

" Y'all can open your eyes now she's covered".

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the starry black sky.

" How...eventful" he said, mimicking Medusa's tone.

**Happy new year guys, we made it to 2020 yay. So here's a new chapter and I hope it pleases you, I had almost forgot that Kyubi was an important part of the story because he will be at the origin of most of Naruto's power, so I promise you more interaction and more backstory. The Pairing is In fact. Naruto x Artemis for all those who are asking, but don't expect them to get together right now ( They still haven't even met), and Besides Naruto is not going to immediatly get with her, I have great plans for his romantic life. :))**

**Anyway, thanks for everyone following this story and make sure to leave a review, I'm open to criticism.**


End file.
